Pack Mentality
by YoungestCullen8
Summary: Sequel to Wild Fire: Two members of the F4 family are kidnapped and they are just shy of turning the city upside down to find them. But when they realize the culprits are people they had harmed three decades before, they start to seek other ways to bring peace to the feuding groups. If they don't accomplish it with this generation, they will be at war forever. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So I suddenly had this story running through my head. It's not a romance but it shows a new group in the F4 supernatural community. It's also focused on Leo and a new character named Hansol. This one is slightly mature so don't be surprised at what you read. Also the new characters will be named after one of my other favorite hip hop groups. Don't bother trying to learn all the names since there will be ten new characters.

(&(&(&&(&(&((&(&(

He didn't know what was going on. It was cold and dark and damp. His heart hammered in his chest as he didn't recognize any of his surroundings. The sounds were completely different than what he was used to.

Shifting he groped for a hold to pick himself up. In floundering, he found that the wall was smooth and the floor rough. He knew there was no way he was going to be able to get out by climbing.

He shuffled slowly around. His senses were dulled since it was pitch black. He couldn't see anything in front of him. It made it difficult to figure out what was going on.

His foot hit something solid and he heard a groan. He knew that groan. He stopped and dropped to his knees. His hand felt around the floor until it hit something solid and warm.

"Baye," he muttered and gathered the person in his arms.

Now that his eyes were adjusted to the darkness he could make her out. The woman didn't look good. He couldn't tell how bad she was but it wasn't well.

"Baye, can you lighten the room just a little?" he asked.

It took a few moments but a little fire started in the corner. He took a minute to let his eyes adjust before he took inventory.

Baye was a mess. Her clothes were shredded, her braided hair was tangled and caked with blood and dirt, and there was a huge gash on her head. She had been in tight spots before but this time was worse.

"What happened?" he asked.

She cleared her throat and shifted her head. "We were jumped. None of my powers worked on them. They ran right through them. Your silence was useless as well," she answered.

She gripped his tattered shirt to pull herself up. "Leo, help me. I'm not sure how long I can maintain the flame."

Leo didn't question it. He wrapped his arms around her and hefted her up. He got a good look at himself in the process. He had scrapes and bruises mottling his skin. Blood was dried all over him. His shirt and pants were torn as well. It was almost like they had been shredded by knives or claws.

"Did you get a good look at them?" he asked.

Baye propped her head against the wall and nodded minutely. "Yes. They were wolves."

"Is it possible they survived?"

"It's definitely possible. I don't know the history though. I'm not sure what happened in between. Who enslaved them? Darklings or Guardians?"

"So they attacked you because you're a Wild Power?"

"I guess. I would have to ask."

She shuddered and Leo realized she was in shock. There was a pool of blood where she had been laying. She had been bleeding steadily for quite a while. How long had they been there? Baye had two infant children at home whom she had to nurse. What was going to happen?

Leo wrapped himself around her to share his body heat. She tucked her head into his shoulder and tried to merge with him. The usual heat of her fire was gone and she was left with a normal person's body heat. It was much colder than her average temperature.

This was going to turn the entire city upside down. Their friends and family were F4. Goo Jun Pyo, Song Woo Bin, So Yi Jeong and Yoon Ji Hoo were the four most powerful men in Seoul and would rip the city to shreds once they found them missing. Kwan Jeongmin was Baye's husband and as equally as terrifying as F4. His mind was sharp and his tongue wicked. He would do anything to get them back (Leo was included because Baye liked him).

Some time passed before he heard the door being unlocked. One chain link lock, two dead bolts and one regular lock. They had used four locks and he bet that door was fire proof.

The fire winked out just as the door opened. Blinded he couldn't make out the faces of the three men who came in. Two pinned him down as one dragged Baye away from him. He heard her fighting as much as her battered body would allow her. He knew she had lost that battle when he heard a zipper.

($($($($($;$($;$;$

Jeongmin paced the length of the family room. Everyone was gathered as a police officer stood in front of them. It wasn't just a normal police officer. He was one of theirs, meaning he was a Guardian. He had showed up twenty minutes ago and had told Ji Hoo to call everyone home.

Ravi and Hongbin were the last two to wander in and find a seat. They looked around the room and their expressions were just as curious as everyone else's.

"What is it, Tae Hyung?" Jun Pyo asked. No one was surprised he knew the other man's name.

"You know how two days ago you reported Lee Baye and Shin Leo missing?" Tae Hyung asked.

Hyuk perked up. "You found them?"

The other man looked stricken as he shook his head. "Not quite. You need to watch these."

Jeongmin turned as the video played. They were from CCTV cameras. It showed Baye and Leo walking home right before they were attacked. Somehow Leo was hit hard enough he was knocked out. Baye fought a little longer but her power was useless. One of the guys slugged her across the head. She crumpled to the ground as blood instantly started pooling around her. One of the men looked at the cameras and his eyes glowed. Only one creature eyes had been reported to do that.

"That man is a wolf," Ravi said.

"That's what we think as well. But that's not the worst of it." Tae Hyung hit pause before he played the next video. "You're going to get mad. This is awful to watch even for me."

He hit play and turned the screen. They heard Leo's voice a few seconds before they saw his face. He thrashed against the two men that held him. He was bloody, bruised, and dirty, but he was angry. No. He was livid. He fought hard against his captures buy didn't budge.

The camera panned and everyone gasped. There was one other guy and Baye. The woman had given up and tried her best to school her expression. She was worse off than Leo and being brutalized as well.

A fire erupted in the fireplace as ice formed on the ceiling. But the worst was the electricity that popped on he walks at the floor.

"Why isn't she fighting?" N asked.

"She may have but she's too beat up to do anything. Or they threatened to kill Leo. I think it might be the former because they weren't holding him too tightly," the officer said.

"She was in shock," Ji Hoo explained. "Even if she wanted to, she probably lost way too much blood and is too weak. Hey held Leo back because he would fight them. I'm more concerned as to why their powers aren't working."

"Wolves can't block out powers," Woo Bin said, "so how did they break through Baye's fire?"

"It was earth fire," Jeongmin replied. "If she hadn't mixed it with Wild Fire or Water Fire, we can walk through. Normal humans can't but I don't think she realized they were wolves until it was too late. The fire will leave slight burns but it won't kill us."

"Those men were feral wolves," Jun Pyo said.

Yi Jeong looked at him. "What are you thinking?"

"If I remember correctly, the last Alpha died about thirty years ago, leaving the pack defenseless. It was one of the few times the Darklings and Gaurdians united before now. They nearly wiped them out. So these wolves must have been children when their parents were killed and they grew up without supervision. Their children might be able to be swayed but they won't."

"That's all well and good, but we have to get them back so I can tend to them," Ji Hoo said. "How did you get the second video? It looked like it was freshly made?"

Tae Hyung nodded. "We think it was made today. Someone wanted us to know they have Baye and Leo and that they will be savage enough to do whatever they wanted to her. If we don't act soon, we may be receiving videos of their murders."

The news unsettled everyone. "Can you trace the IP Address from the sender?" Yi Jeong asked.

"We're already on that. What we need right now is a list of names of the wolves that were killed thirty years ago and if they had children. It could narrow down our search. Baye hasn't been in this lifestyle very long so she might not know how to fight them. If they can brutalize her like that now, I don't even want to know what they can do later."

"I'll work on the list," Woo Bin said. "Someone in the underground knows who's in charge of those guys. It will take a little bit of time though."

"We may not have that, but if Baye and Leo go along with them, they may survive longer than they would if they fought."

Kwangmin's face paled. His twin carried the same expression as their minds went down the same rabbit trail. "You want them to continue assaulting her like that?"

"It will keep her alive," Jun Pyo tried to soothe.

"But Jeongmin," Youngmin argued.

"And Leo," Hongbin added. "He has to watch. Not to mention the videos we'll get."

"I'd rather know she's alive and enduring than not know anything at all," Jeongmin said. Everyone stared at him. "She's been through a lot, and she's going through more, but like you said. She won't fight if it means Leo's life is in danger. If anyone can keep her alive, it's him. Just make sure I don't see it if they force Leo to do anything."

"They might," Woo Bin confessed. "You don't understand how the underground functions. The wolves have spent thirty years perfecting their anger. And a Darkling and a Guardian have fallen in their laps. And the Guardian just happens to be a Wild Power. They will milk that for all it is worth."

Ji Hoo popped his friend in the back of the head. "We'll get them both back."

Jeongmin waited as everyone started to file out. Jun Pyo, Woo Bin and Tae Hyung discussed what they were going to do that was short of tearing up the city. The younger kids discussed how they could help take care of the kids. Donghyun was already on top of it as he scaled the stairs Jeongmin caught Ji Hoo by the arm and waited until Hyuk and Hongbin left.

"Be honest with me. Baye is nursing the twins. If she doesn't do it every so often, she starts to hurt. What is she going to do?"

Ji Hoo looked at his earnest face and sighed. "Leo may have to do it. It could lead to a serious infection if she doesn't get it done. Leo is the only one who can. None of it is going to matter if they kill her."

"We'll get them home. We don't have a choice. If they die, we have a war. And we're not ready for that."

"It may come to it anyway."

Jeongmin didn't want to think that way. He had to get his wife back. Leo too because Baye was basically glued to the hip with the older man.

Ji Hoo watched the younger man walk away. It was hard to kill a Wild Power, especially Baye. But wolves weren't the Guardians or former Darklings. They didn't have the same respect the others did for a Wild Power. If they didn't get what they wanted, they would kill Leo and Baye. Baye may have united them, but it could all go to hell if she died.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Shocking right? It's just going to get worse before it gets better. There is a little bit of foreshadowing in the first chapter so if you read it closely you will know what will happen. If you hate this story, don't read it. I'll completely understand, but if you want a crazy plot line with a whole lot of grief and agony and finally happiness, stick with it because unlike my other stories, I know how this ends. It's going to be dark and crazy, but like always there is a happy ending. I won't kill any of my good characters during this story, but no promises on later stories.

So in the last story I made a flub. I said that Yi Jeong's birthday was in September. That was wrong. His birthday is in July because I go by the actor's birthday for my characters' birthdays. So Baye and Yi Jeong's birthdays are July 7, not September.

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(

Leo lay curled around Baye who faced the wall. She was faring better than he thought she would be after that brutal assault. Last time she had been attacked she had lost mobility in one leg. That had been hard on her when she had been carrying the twins but she had never once cursed the man who had done it. He was now a thriving member of their little group and worked close with Jun Pyo in Shinhwa Group. He had no doubt that she would walk away from this a little nervous but she wouldn't curse the men who abused her.

He was the exact opposite. If he could get his silence to work, he would blow their eardrums and rupture their hearts. He was petty if he needed to be. He hadn't lost his original family and gained a new one for this to happen. He would protect what was his even if it cost him his life.

There lied the problem. He was willing to forfeit his life to protect the woman in his arms while she wasn't willing to lose him. They were bound to protect each other. It didn't matter what the cost was to either of them as long as their friend lived. Baye had put her life on the line too many times before this, and she had nearly turned her back on her friends and family to make sure they were brought into her group. She had nearly been killed twice. He wasn't willing to let that happen again. If someone came at her with a knife he would take the blade.

As his anger simmered underneath his calm exterior, he wondered why his silence didn't work. He had figured that when they had been captured Baye had used Earth Fire. It was the weakest of the Fires she controlled. If anyone could stand the heat and blisters that would come up, they could walk through it. Air Fire would have been better for her to use, but they hadn't known that they had been attacked by wolves until she had said something to him. If she had used Water Fire, the people would be in the burn unit at the hospital; and if she had used Wild Fire, there would have been nothing left. Wild Fire was so hot it could melt the toughest metal.

As he thought about it, only one answer presented itself to him. Their captors had known what they could do. They had somehow studied them. That meant someone in their ranks had betrayed them and given the wolves some videos of their training sessions in the Bunker. Baye was ten times better than she had been a year ago and ten times more powerful because she could control her fires. It was stupid for someone to attempt to take her, which was probably why they had resorted to attacking then kidnapping both of them. Someone had told them how close they were.

Baye groaned in her sleep and shifted. She started to shift closer to him, but he pulled away from her quickly. He didn't want to hurt her any more than she already was. He already knew she was going to be scarred and sore for a very long time after they got out.

He heard the locks changing and wrapped himself tighter around her. If they were coming to attack her again, they were going to have to beat him before he allowed them to get to her. They would have to kill him before they got to her.

Two shadows fell across the wall above him. From the height of them, he knew the people were younger than their previous guests. Carefully, Leo turned around and looked. The light outside cast shadows on their faces but he could tell they were close to his age, maybe a few years younger. He was born in 1990, so they had to be close to that. He heard one of them sigh as they walked in the room.

"Didn't he say not to go overboard?" one asked the other.

"Yes, he did. I guess Jun and Won and Ki Jin didn't care what Dad had to say," the other replied. "Flip on and dim the lights."

Leo looked up and squinted as the lights on the ceiling came on. He looked back at the door to see two young men with blond hair watching him. They seemed curious but warier than the previous emotion. He didn't know what they wanted until he noticed one carried a tray filled with food and the other had clothes and a first aid kit. His first instinct subsiding, he felt relieved to smell something other than paint, sweat, semen and blood.

"I'm Hansol," the guy with straight blond hair offered. He motioned to the guy beside him. "This is my brother B-Joo. We're not going to hurt you. Actually we're here to help."

Leo untangled himself from Baye and sat up. "Throw me the clothes before you come any closer."

B-Joo shifted everything in his arms and tossed the clothing across the room. Grunting, Leo leaned forward and grabbed them. He was suddenly thankful that the material was sweats. He didn't think Baye could handle anything course right now.

He turned and lifted her head. She shifted again, rolling into his knee. He put her head on his knee before he gripped her shirt and ripped it in two. Even her bra was shredded, but he couldn't take it off because she needed some sort of support. Without realizing it, he noticed that her breasts were swollen. She was going to be in pain later if they didn't relieve that somehow. At the moment his main priority was getting her changed.

He was still amazed she trusted him enough to let him do what he wanted. She did what he needed her to do with the slightest coaxing. It was like she sensed he was helping.

As he was struggling to shimmy her jeans off her legs, she cracked her eyes open and looked up at him. He took a minute to look down and noticed her eyes were swirling with four colors.

"Oppa," she whined, and he froze. Because of her station, she never called him Oppa. That was reserved for the older F4 members. Also she was older than him by six years.

"What is it?" he asked as he finally managed to get the jeans off her feet.

"I smell food."

He couldn't help the smile that crept across his face. He was known as the stoic one in his group, but she always managed to make him smile. Leave it to her in a desperate situation to focus on food. It was her charm.

"Yes, there's food here. Can you lift your hips?" She did so with a bit of effort and he slid the sweat pants on.

She caught his arm as he pulled away. "Oppa, I have an issue."

He nodded. "I know, but we can't deal with that right now. We have some guests so we need to figure out what they want then we can do something about it. Stay still for right now."

He turned around and felt her grip his shirt. "What are you here for?"

B-Joo held up the first aid kit. "We heard what happened and wanted to help. We brought clean clothes and food."

"Why do you want to help us?"

"We're not like our parents. We grew up going to school with the Guardians and the Darklings. We don't have any issue with what happened nearly thirty years ago," Hansol said. "The food's getting cold."

Leo looked over his shoulder at Baye. "Can you eat and get patched up at the same time?"

She sat up instantly and leaned against his back. "Yes, now give me something to eat before I eat you."

He shook his head then glared the guys again. "If you so much as harm her, you won't make it out of here alive."

B-Joo frowned. "No offense, but you're not in any place to be making threats."

Baye tapped Leo's face. "Oh, he's not making a threat. He'll actually kill you. You may be stronger than him but he's really competitive. Tell him he can't and he'll work to prove you wrong. He doesn't care that there are cameras here."

The brothers shared a look. "He really doesn't care what happens to him?" Hansol asked.

She shook her head then leaned it against Leo's. "He really doesn't, but I do. So while he's trying to kill one of you and the other goes after him, you'll have to deal with me. And I'm not as weak as I look. Halfway crippled but not weak. Now bring me the food. I'm starving."

Hansol was wearier than before as he walked over with the tray of food. Baye took a bowl of rice and some soup from him. Convinced that she would be fine for the moment, Leo slid away to change clothes. He turned back to find B-Joo cleaning the gash on her forehead. Baye was talking incessantly to the boys, something she did when she was slightly nervous. She was also shoving food in her mouth at a steady pace so she wasn't too bad.

"So you really have no idea why they kidnapped us?" she asked before she tipped the bowl backward.

B-Joo groaned and hung his head briefly. She was making his job of patching her up hard. "We know why. You're the Wild Power that the Guardians protect so fiercely, and now the Darklings. You are the only person they would kill to protect. Stay still!"

"Why don't our powers work?" Leo asked.

Hansol turned and looked at him. "Because wolves have a natural neutralization barrier. Well," he turned his head to Baye, "the barrier affects everyone but a Wild Power. It's why your power wouldn't work but hers would. Now if you had stayed conscious and stuck to her side, I'm sure her electromagnetic waves would have extended to you and you would have been able to use them."

"So…" Baye got a look on her face. Leo stopped eating and watched her closely. "So if Leo were to use it right now, it would affect you?"

"Probably, but I'm trusting you not to hurt us."

She nodded. "Just like we're trusting you right now with medicine and food. I understand. It's not you faults we're all in this mess. I can't treat you like you're criminals."

The brothers shared a look. They had only heard the Guardians would rip their throats out if they cornered them, but here were two and they were more concerned with protecting each other than attacking. They weren't passive but they weren't overly aggressive either.

B-Joo dropped the tape back in the box before he stretched the piece he had across her skin. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why didn't you fight when Ki Jin was on top of you? You could have easily killed him. Why didn't you?"

"I'm not as bad as they say I am. I'm actually very passive when it comes to some things, but if I had, they would have hurt Leo to get me to cooperate. If you saw the video and I'm sure you have, he was more vocal than I am. But I assure you, that man will not live very much longer. When F4 gets hold of him, he will wish Leo had killed him."

Hansol laughed. "Are you always this honest?"

"Too much so sometimes," Leo answered.

B-Joo stopped what he was doing and canted his head. Hansol looked at him as Leo strained his hearing. Luckily that hadn't been affected. He heard footsteps coming their way.

"It's Jenissi," Hansol said. "He's probably coming to tell us we need to leave for class."

Baye handed him her bowls. "Where do you go to school?"

B-Joo laughed. "Ironically Shinhwa. We'll see you this evening with your dinner."

Leo and Baye were left alone again, but this time the lights were left on. They heard the locks being put back into place. They should have been upset but something about those boys told them there was no need.

"Have you spotted the cameras?" Baye asked.

"There are only two. Both of them are over our shoulders. They are stationary," Leo answered. He looked at her to see her squirming. "Is it that bad?"

She shook her head. "It's bearable."

"Don't discomfort yourself. If you need help ask."

"I can't ask for this. It's not like we're married."

"How intimate is it?"

"More than I can ask from you."

To prove a point, Leo spun her around and got directly in her face. She didn't bat an eye as he forced her backwards. He lowered his head until it was inches from hers. Still she didn't move.

"Do you feel like this is cheating?" he whispered so the cameras wouldn't catch it.

"You know I can't cheat," she replied. "And even if I could, you know I wouldn't."

"I know, but in this instance you have to do something. You know how easy it would be for you to get an infection. We're not anywhere you can easily get what you need. You have to do what you can to survive. A round of antibiotics would clear it up, but what's the point in putting yourself through it when you can ease it?"

She looked torn. She knew he was making sense but she didn't know if she should do it or not. But Leo knew what she was going to do before she even decided. He had spent so much time with her that it wasn't hard to know.

So he took the choice away from her. She didn't fight him when he lifted her shirt and bared her chest to the cool air. He knew she knew he wasn't Jeongmin, but they couldn't be choosy right now. They had to be somewhat healthy when they either escaped or rescued. His mouth closed around her and she jerked once before she settled.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I don't know where this story came from. Then again I never know where my stories come from. I just start writing and it flows out. I already have some other things that are going to happen in the later chapters that may shock everyone but some have already guessed what's going to happen. I can't say that everyone will survive but I will do my best to make sure your favorites do.

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(

Jeongmin shook his head as he watched the newest video the wolves had leaked. Ji Hoo had been right. Baye would have to relieve some of the breast milk in any way she could. Leo just happened to be that means. He wasn't angry because he knew it had to happen or she could get sick. He was more upset that couldn't do anything to help her.

In the last year she had been taken away from them twice. First had been by the then-Darklings and now it was by the wolves. When were they going to learn that everyone wanted to have her for a least a moment to get what they wanted. Luckily the Darklings hadn't abused her. The same couldn't be said for the wolves. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

He closed his laptop and looked at the sleeping babies. Two little boys needed their mother and she wasn't around for them. Jae Mi and Jae Kyun needed their mom and she was locked in a room somewhere and the only contact he had was a video. He felt bad for them because he wasn't able to fully focus on them.

"If you stare at them too long, you're going to wake them." Jeongmin looked to the door and saw Donghyun. "Everything will be okay. We'll get them both back."

"Have you seen the latest video?" the other man asked.

Donghyun shook his head. "No, but I heard the others talk about it. You can't believe everything you see. You have to understand the position they're in. They have to do what they can to get back to us."

"I didn't expect this."

Donghyun pulled his chair away from the desk and pushed it towards the door. "Get out of here.

Jeongmin walked down the hallway to Woo Bin's room. It always seemed like in times of crisis he sought out the oldest F4 member. It was probably because the man had taken care of Baye when she had had a rough time right after the twins were born. She had a bout of postpartum depression. To help ease her into motherhood, they had moved her into Woo Bin's room and had brought the babies to her. Slowly she had come out of it but without Woo Bin and Leo he was certain it would have taken longer.

He was allowed access as soon as he knocked. Woo Bin and Ji Hoo were talking wth Ravi and Hyuk. The younger man seemed distraught about something, probably the current situation. He was near tears. Jeongmin could understand that completely. It wasn't everyday you watched your close friends have to do intimate things to survive. That is if the younger man had seen the latest video.

"Ravi, keep asking around. I'm sure one of the kids on campus know something. Hyuk, it'll be fine. If it makes you feel any better, help Donghyun with the boys. I'm sure Jeongmin wouldn't mind." Ji Hoo glanced over his shoulder. "Would you, Jeongmin?"

Shaking his head, Jeongmin answered, " No. Not at all. It'd actually be a great help since we have alternating schedules. I'd be able to keep the boys on heir schedule."

Ji Hoo turned back to the youngest man. "See? Now head out to see what Donghyun will need. Ravi, get on your task."

Ravi hopped up then dragged Hyuk out by his arm. He paused long enough to touch Jeongmin's shoulder before they were gone.

Jeongmin flipped the lock on the door and leaned against it. The two older men watched him warily. He had lashed out like was normal with his personality. They we're waiting for the bomb to drop.

"Did you see the latest video?" he asked.

Woo Bin nodded. "We watched it before we forwarded it to you. We're trying to figure out who those young guys are. They said they go to Shinhwa. Maybe we can talk to them."

Jeongmin waved his hand. He was starting to lose his cool. "I don't care about that. You saw the rest?"

"Jeongmin," Ji Hoo's voice was sharp as he said his name, "I told you that this was a possibility. Leo and Baye have no romantic feelings for each other. Will this deepen their bond and make it where she will go to him more than us? Possibly. But if you look at it at a different angle, what if it was Donghyun or me? We would do the same thing. The only difference is we would spend more time arguing whereas Leo takes charge. Unlike us, he's been in this situation before and he's here. He's our best asset to keep her alive. Now quit bitching and take care of your kids and let us handle the rescue."

Ji Hoo stalked forward and forcibly removed him from in front of the door. Woo Bin steadied him as the door slammed hard. A picture fell from the wall.

"He's taking it harder than you. Baye is his patient and all he can do is watch her make hard decisions and be brutalized on a small screen. He can't even provide medical care. It's not too far from being the husband," he said.

"What did he mean when he said Leo has been here before?" Jeongmin asked.

"Leo was held in a reinforced cell in the Bunker right after he became a Darkling. He didn't have food or water for a few days. He almost died and some of the elders were less than kind to him. After his release, he took the others and went into hiding. He knows what he's doing so we have to trust him no matter how hard it is to watch."

Jeongmin picked up the picture that fell off the wall. "Do we know their demands?"

"Not yet, but they won't be too extreme yet. They know Baye is a Wild Power but they don't know what kind yet. They'll negotiate for a while before they threaten her or Leo. We have to find the mole."

"Leave that to me."

Woo bin smiled and rubbed his shoulder. "That's the thunder brother I know."

Jeongmin didn't feel much like the thunder brother he was known as, but he was slowly starting to come out of his daze. Now that he knew more about Leo, he didn't feel quite as angry at him.

(&&(&(&&(&(&(&(

Leo lifted his head. Baye was hunched over him as he once again helped her relieve the pressure of her breast milk. It was one of the most interesting and intimate things he had ever done, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it yet. His main priority was keeping her alive and infection free.

He readjusted her clothes until she was fully covered then turned to pull her into his arms. She collapsed willingly and draped her arm across his knee. She was suffering so much more than she had when they had taken her. They hadn't hurt her in any way, and now she was being attacked at every turn. He wondered if she felt that way about him.

He heard the locks flip open and pulled her up. Baye instantly slid behind him. They never knew who was going to come through the door. It could be Hansol and B-Joo or it could be the three brutes who popped in between the young guys. Leo almost trusted the brothers, but he older three were going to die by someone's hands.

Two blond heads shined in the hallway light. It was Hansol and B-Joo but this time they were followed by two guys who looked older than them.

"This is Jenissi and P-Goon. They lead the younger members of the pack. They wanted to meet you," B-Joo said.

"Also Jun is Jenissi's older brother. He wanted to meet the two who pissed his brother off more than him," Hansol added as he placed a tray in front of them. "It's just simple stuff today. I didn't have time to make anything fancy."

"Noona," B-Joo said as he sat down, "I need to clean your head wound."

Baye slid around to face him and looked up. Her mouth fell slack seconds before she shot to her feet. She completely forgot about her right leg and started to topple but Jenissi caught her and held her against him. Leo frowned as the other three stared in shock.

"What the…" Jenissi didn't finish the sentence as he held her back at arms length. "How in the world did I not know it was you we held? Why is it you?"

"You know her, hyung?" Hansol asked.

"I stayed with her family when I studied in New Zealand as part of an exchange program. They were very gracious to me. Why the hell does your father have her locked up here?" He emphasized his actions by pushing her hair back and checking the white bandage.

"She's the Wild Power."

Jenissi's hands stopped and he looked Baye in the eye. "You're the Wild Power?"

Baye nodded. "And Leo is my guardian. We were attacked and brought here. We don't know why or how, but we've been beaten and assaulted since we got here. And I need to sit down."

Leo reached over B-Joo and Hansol to grab her hips and drag her back to him. She landed unceremoniously in his lap them rolled to his side. He wiped a speck on dust off her nose before handing her some food. He didn't eat until she was a third of the way through hers.

"Who controls the finances here?" he asked.

"P-Goon's dad. He's a stickler too. There is no loose cash around," B-Joo replied as he peeled at the bandage on Baye's forehead.

"Why?" P-Goon asked.

Leo looked at his friend. "We're in need of something."

"What is it? Maybe we can get it," Hansol said.

"You might want a female to do this."

Jenissi shook his head. "There are no females in our group. What do you need?"

"A breast pump," Baye said with no preamble.

Leo threw his hands up as the others stared at her. B-Joo's hands quit moving altogether. Hansol covered his face as he tried to keep from laughing.

"You have no tact," Leo scolded.

"You were taking too long," Baye argued. "I'm sure one of them has a sister who has kids."

Leo had to stop because he realized a little too late that she was way too intelligent. She had already gained the trust of three of them, maybe four. While he was trying to keep them alive, she was making alliances. They would do anything for her.

P-Goon picked at his jeans. "I have two older sisters. I'll ask if one of them has one. They're not members of the pack so it should be fine. But if word gets back that I did this for you, I can be in trouble."

Baye set her chopsticks on the bowl in front of her and looked at the four guys. Leo knew that look. She had already made up her mind and wasn't likely to change it unless one of them ticked her off or tried to kill her. Then she would have no sympathy.

"Anything you do to help us will help you in the long run. I don't know the full history of the wolves and the Guardians, but I know you're being forced to live by standards that weren't your fault. It's not fair to you because most of what you have been told is probably a lie. Just like with the Darklings and the Guardians, your parents have a stigma against them which culminates in a chip on the shoulder," she said.

"If you help us find out what that is and help keep us alive, I will make sure you are given every chance to live your lives out of the shadows. If everyone agrees, there's a possibility you could be affiliated with us and F4."

Leo snorted. "There's no if everyone agrees. We don't have a choice but to go along with you. We may not agree at the beginning but eventually we understand why you do what you do." He looked at the others. "Even if we don't like you, we can't harm you after she had brought you in. Take it from someone who has lived in the shadows and was brought in by her."

B-Joo tilted his head as he sat back and pulled his knees up. "What did you do before this?" Leo raised an eyebrow. "I mean what did you do before being a Guard to the Wild Power?"

"I was the leader of the Darkling Six."

"Didn't they say you killed people?" Hansol asked.

"You have to do something gruesome to become a Darkling. All it is the darkening of our birthmarks. But the death I caused was so gruesome they called me the Silent Killer. It's why I was given the title of Leader. They thought I could do things that no one else couldn't. After the initial death, I never killed again."

Baye knocked him in the shoulder. "You almost killed me."

"That was Hyuk. He was the idiot that didn't figure out you couldn't travel under mind control."

"If he kidnapped you, how are you so close?" Jenissi asked.

"I learned a long time ago not to trust the stories I heard. I go by the feelings of a person rather than the stories that are being told. Leo's not a bad guy, but too many stories and the nature of his power give him a bad reputation. Plus this," she pointed to his stoic face, "this is always closed off unless he knows you. At home he's a little livelier."

"You live together?" Hansol questioned.

She nodded. "Yep, we're one big, dysfunctional family. We don't really care if it grows as long as you're loyal and honest."

Leo knew she had them. It was just a matter of time before they switched sides. He crossed his legs and dropped his hands in his lap. "How many are in your sub pack?"

"There are ten of us. P-Goon and I are the oldest ones born in 1991. Hojoon is third since he's the only one born in 1992. There are three on the '93 line: Sangdo, Nakta, and Hansol. The '94 line consists of B-Joo and Xero. And the youngest two, A-Tom and Yano, were born in 1995. Yano and Xero are another set of brothers we have in our sub pack. There were three others but they were pulled into the main pack though they're younger than me and P-Goon."

"They are part of the '92 line with Hojoon," Hansol said. He checked his watch then started collecting the bowls. "Hyung, Dad will be looking for us for a report. I'm sure he's been watching with the sound off. He'll want to know what we talked about."

"Don't lie. Just tell him I was asking about how your pack works," Baye said. They all looked at her. "I may not know much about pack mentality, but I do know that wolves can't lie. Just don't lie. You can omit things but don't blatantly lie. I'm afraid they may come back and do worse things to us."

"My brother has already started boasting about how compliant you are. I have no doubt that he'll be back," Jenissi said.

"Him I can handle. I don't want it falling back on any of you."

Once again she shocked them by her willingness to put them first. Once they told the other six how she was, they would all be crowding the small room. Something was bound to happen that they wouldn't be able to stop. Hopefully the others would find them in time, or at least start neotiations.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: This chapter is kind of an in between. Later though things will be bad, especially for Baye. A few of the wolves will be involved too.

(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&*(

There was nothing Leo could do as he heard Baye's head hit the wall with a sickening thunk. Before she could even move, Jun was on her and ripping at her clothes. He couldn't say anything as Won held his arms and Ki Jin covered his mouth. He could only whimper as he watched his friend struggle to lift her head.

Word had gotten out that Hansol and B-Joo, the pack Alpha's sons, had been frequenting their cell. First Jenissi and P-Goon had come with her, but the numbers had steadily increased. They had met Hojoon, Sangdo and Nakta. The younger three hadn't ventured in yet, and that was probably a good thing. From what they had heard, Xero and Yano's dad was second in command. Lee Sang Ji and Kim Il Won ran the pack with an iron fist and anyone who didn't listen were punished. But they weren't going to punish the Alpha's sons. So they settled for Baye and Leo.

They had come in fists swinging for Leo. He was obviously the biggest threat to them, but they hadn't realized that Baye was just as equally threatening. The young guys obviously hadn't told them about the electromagnetic field that surrounded Baye that allowed Leo to use his powers.

He had lashed out as soon as they had reached for him. But wolves had sensitive hearing and they heard between his silence. They separated the two of them quickly and pinned Leo down as Baye was once again tortured.

But the aggression behind this bout was completely different. Jun wasn't doing it for his own pleasure solely. Something had ticked him off and he was taking it out on Baye. Everything he did was controlled and applied with an expert amount of force. He had done this before.

Fortunately, he hadn't gone up against someone who could stand as much pain as Baye. She didn't necessarily fight back aggressively, but she wasn't passive either. Every time he moved, she shifted in a different direction. Even with her skin color white and eyes dimmed, she had enough wherewithal to figure out that he wasn't very smart. He was more of a brute strength instead of a scholar. Baye was a novice tactician but she knew her body better than anyone. Well, anyone except maybe Jeongmin.

Jun got irritated and slugged her hard across the face. At the same time his fingers caught the waistband of her pants and dragged them down. His soon followed and he was thrusting like a wild animal. Baye turned her head to look at him. Leo could see the red fire burning there, but she wasn't going to unleash it because he wasn't beside her. She didn't want to hurt him.

He shook his head as he fought the angry tears that threatened to spill down his face. Even when she was being abused she was thinking about him first. She wasn't going to hurt him even if it meant she could get away from all of this. She could easily blow the doors off this place and walk out, but it would mean leaving him behind because he wouldn't be able to be too far from her.

Suddenly she cried out and his eyes snapped open. Jun had lifted her shirt and was attacking her chest. Even with the thing the other guys had brought them, Baye still suffered. Jun obviously hadn't known that because he attacked her voraciously. It was so hard she was going to be bruised in a few hours.

This time instead of just lying there and taking it, Baye's eyes sparked four different colors. Leo pressed himself into his captors in an attempt to make himself as small as possible. Baye wrapped her legs around Jun's waist and pulled him in. It had to be uncomfortable for her, but she was mad. Jun looked surprised but then gripped her knees to pull her closer.

That's when she moved. She threw her weight to one side and rolled. Jun was surprised as she suddenly was on top of him. Regardless of the pain she caused herself or the pleasure she caused him or the shamelessness of the motion, she stared down at him with hatred. Her hair banded and the marks on her skin deepened to deep reds, greens, blues and silvers.

With as much force as she could muster, she slammed her fist across Jun's face. There was a crack as she broke bones. Without a care, she stood, leaving him in an interesting predicament. A flame bounced to life and hit his foot. It was red and angry and hot as the fires of Hell. As soon as it touched his skin, he howled a terribly sound and pulled his foot to him.

Won took up the slack Ki Jin left went he went to help his friend. But as soon as he touched the woman he was howling in pain as a blue welt cropped up on his arm. Baye wasn't finished with Jun though. She walked towards him and reached down to take his little Jun in her hand. As soon as she touched him, the smell of burning flesh filled the room and Jun screamed. It wasn't a normal howl. This was a high pitched keening noise that bounced around in everyone's chests.

"You will never use this again," she said as she stepped back. She turned to Won immediately. "Let him go."

Won dropped Leo and went to help his friends. Jun cursed as they led him from the room. Leo waited a moment before he walked over to her. She looked at him before she went to the corner and sat down. He followed her and sat in front of her. She was bleeding pretty badly. That had been what had caused her to react violently.

"Do you need my help?" he asked. She shook her head as she tried to staunch the blood flow with what remained of the nursing bra. "That needs to be stitched up."

"I know." She pressed the material to her skin again but tossed it away immediately. "That's useless." She pulled the shirt down and leaned back against the wall. "I don't want to ask how much more is going to come, but I don't really want to know."

"We knew it wasn't going to be easy. I'm still not sure why you don't just blow the door down."

"It's because of you. If I leave, they'll kill you. I want to know what they're planning."

"There's no way we can know that." She wasn't listening to him. Her gaze was focused on something on the far wall. "What is it?"

"Maybe we can know. Jenissi's brother is part of the pack. He's going to be livid that I stopped him from doing anything fun. Maybe we can ask Jenissi to eavesdrop." As soon as the words left her mouth she shook her head. "No, it's too dangerous. I don't want them hurt."

"We may not have a choice. We'll go stir crazy just sitting here wondering what they are planning. Plus it seemed like the younger guys want to get out."

She smiled at him. "Younger guys? Jenissi and P-Goon are older than you."

"By a few months. We need to meet Yano and Xero."

"I agree. We need to get their take on things. Hansol and B-Joo haven't really said anything about their dad, but I assume he's the one who's made the pack like this."

"What if they want to join us?"

"I'm okay with it as long as they follow the rules."

The two sat in relative silence for a while; one nursing aches and pains and the other trying to figure out if all of this was worth it.

(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(

The twins dumped their stuff on a table with a lone man. They looked like a group of thugs as they cornered him in the library, but all of their information said that this man was responsible for selling out their family.

It had taken a few days for him to gather the information. He had had to use his hacking skills that he had sworn he would put to rest to figure out where the leak had come from. In the end it had been a student in one of Woo Bin's classes. All they had to do was have Woo Bin pull his records and they were set to go.

Donghyun was the only one not in attendance but that was due to the fact he and Ravi were taking care of the twins. He was completely excused but he was as equally as livid as they were. He wanted to be there but priorities said otherwise.

Youngmin sat on one side of the guy and Minwoo on the other. Hyunseong held him from behind as Jeongmin and Kwangmin stood in front of the table. It took a minute for the kid to fully understand what was going on, but by that time Jun Pyo had slid into the seat across from him. It was too late to get away then.

"Why did you do it?" the heir of Shinhwa asked.

The guy floundered. "Do… do what?"

"We traced your IP address to the person who leaked information about Baye and Leo. Only certain people knew that Baye and Leo would be leaving at the time they were jumped. You work in the English Department. You would have had access to her schedules," Hyunseong said.

"If you were trying to be a hacker, you were doing a lousy job of it," Youngmin said.

"She shouldn't have brought them into the group. We were doing well without the Darklings then she changes our whole world with one word. We now have to accommodate them," he argued.

"So you turn them over to something darker?" Kwangmin asked.

"Wait a minute," Jun Pyo halted. "We don't know if all of them are bad. We just know that some of them are. Mainly the adults. If there's anything we learned from that woman, it's not to judge a book by its cover. We actually need to read into it before we do anything.

"Tae Il, what all did you tell them?"

"I told them she was married and living in the same house as the Darkling Six. I had no idea she was expecting kids. They wouldn't have known it if they took her off the street. They made sure it was Leo who was with her when they took her," he confessed.

"Why?" Jeongmin asked. "Why not me?"

"You're not as powerful as Leo. Plus I told them that Leo was the former leader of the Darkling Six. They seemed really interested in him."

"They want to turn them against each other," Jun Pyo said. "They want Leo to kill Baye."

"But they underestimated their bond didn't they?" Kwangmin asked.

"Probably. One thing people don't understand is that Baye is more likely to accept someone instead of reject them. That's what makes her so indispensable. She sees the best in everyone."

"Do you have the contact information of the wolves you sold the information to? We need to get in contact to set up a meeting."

Tae Il was way too happy to give it over. As soon as Hyunseong released his shoulders, he was up and out of the library. The twins watched him run across the courtyard.

"He's going to squeal," Minwoo said.

Jeongmin shrugged. "That's fine. We just need to access his IP Address and find who he was emailing. I'm pretty sure we can track him that way.

"Jeongmin, we can't plan a raid. It won't work that way. We will have too many casualties. We have to wait until they release them or they find a way out. I'm certain they'll find a way out before we figure out how to rescue them," Jun Pyo said. "Monitor the emails that come and go from him. Track anything that isn't from Shinhwa. We will know every move he makes."

Jeongmin didn't like the thought of not mounting a raid but he couldn't lose Baye, and she couldn't lose Leo. He was really the only one outside of F4 she had such a deep bond with. He was nearly as close to her as Jeongmin. After this, he was certain they were going to be closer than ever. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, but as long as she came home that's all that mattered.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: We're getting into the hard stuff. It may be hard to read so if you skip it I completely understand. This may be the last chapter I write today. It just depends. I wrote two early this morning because I couldn't sleep. So if I get three up I think I'm doing good. This is a little on the depressing side but it's somewhat bearable.

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*

They had added to the ever growing group of kids in their room. They were up to nine, eight at the moment since Jenissi wasn't there. A-Tom and Xero had finally decided that whatever their parents said didn't matter and they had filed in with the usual group.

Baye was dragging. She had sustained a concussion from when Jun had slammed her head against the wall and the rest of her body was sore from using Wild Fire while having so many injuries. She was lying in the floor with her back to the wall. It was lively in the room as the nine boys talked and cut up with each other. B-Joo was brave enough to lift her head and set it on his lap. He finger combed her hair so it was somewhat tame.

Leo looked at the lively faces of the sub pack. They were all young guys who had no idea why they were living in the shadows. Because the older generation had been persecuted and forced the younger ones into hiding, they hadn't grown up kowing what the world fully looked like. They didn't know that there were good people in the Guardians and that not all Darklings were bad. This was a new experience for them.

It seemed they had been kept in the shadows for too long. They were hungry to be accepted by someone. Obviously they weren't accepted in their own pack. It was the reason they had formed a sub pack of their own. There were no females because as far as he knew all the unmarried females belonged to the Alpha. They wanted some female companionship which made sense as to why they were clinging to Baye.

He didn't know what to do. He knew he should separate them but Baye was finally comfortable. He didn't want to mess with that. She was half asleep in B-Joo's lap with not a care in the world. He watched her eyes flutter as she fought against sleep she hadn't had in days.

The conversation was peaceful when the door slammed open. Jenissi was tossed in the room as Jun, Won, and Ki Jin followed him. Behind them were two older gentlemen and a young man who was obviously Yano, Xero's younger brother. He was begging the older men to stop whatever they were doing. Finally one man shoved him so hard he went skidding across the ground. Xero jumped to help his brother.

"So this is where you go to hide? I wonder who turned off the cameras when you disappeared," one man who was obviously the Alpha said. "Where is she?"

No one moved. Hansol and B-Joo sat side by side and blocked Baye as much as possible. It was obvious they had already started breaking ties with their pack and forming one of their own, and that pack was based around a single woman.

Won and Ki Jin started picking through the group. They shoved the younger guys away from each other without any issues. They thought twice about moving Leo, but by that time they had found their prey. Won grabbed B-Joo by his blond head and shoved him over. He grabbed Baye by her arm and hauled her up. She didn't make a sound as he drug her in front of everyone and tossed her at the feet of the two men.

The first man bent down and took her face in his hands. He turned it from side to side then tossed her aside.

"This is the great Wild Fire Wild Power you guys boast about? The one who controls all of you? She doesn't look so great to me," he said.

"Don't let her deceive you. She's the one who hurt Jun," Won said. He glanced at his friend as he leaned against the wall and grimaced. "It wasn't pretty and the room still smells like burning flesh."

Leo saw Jenissi glance at Baye and knew what was going to happen. Jenissi knew his brother well enough to know what he was going to ask for in retribution. None of them could do anything to stop it. And it wasn't going to be in private.

"Jun?"

Jun's smile was sadistic as he adjusted himself on the wall. "Jenissi should show her how it's done."

"Dad!" Hansol came from the back of the group to grab his father's hand. "Don't do this. Can't you see Jun has done enough? Leave her alone."

His father slung him away before walking over to Jenissi and dragging him closer to Baye. The woman was out of it but she looked at him anyway. Jenissi looked devastated. He really didn't want to do this.

"Go ahead, boy. Touch her. Touch her like you did the first time you met her," the older man said.

Jenissi swallowed hard. Jun pushed himself off the wall and walked over to grab his brother by the hair. "Listen to Sang Ji. Wasn't she the first love of your life, the one person you hoped to find after you became of age? You found her. Claim her."

"She's married," Jenissi argued.

Jun yanked his head up hard. "You don't have a choice. Either you do it or Won and Ki Jin will. They won't be as gentle as I was."

The young man didn't move as when his brother shoved him away. Baye drug herself to him and laid across his back. She muttered something to him, something on he could hear. He shook as she slid away from him. She stared at him with a blank look as he turned to her fully.

"I'm so sorry," he said as he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her backwards.

Leo couldn't watch. His chest ached just thinking about what was going on. Concussion, open wounds, patched up wounds, no under clothing. This woman was about to be humiliated, and yet she still cared enough about the guy being forced to abuse her to tell him it wasn't his fault.

Baye felt the cool air as she was bared to the young guys. She turned her head and looked at them and was amazed to find them all near tears. One of them took her hand and gripped it so tightly her fingers went numb. When Jenissi slipped inside and paused, she could feel him shake from the emotions that ripped through him.

Jenissi heard his body making noises and couldn't stop the painful emotions that racked him. He had never imagined he would be forcing himself on her. Jun had been right when he had said that he had fallen head over heels for this woman when he had lived with her in New Zealand. She was a goofy ray of sunshine that was six years older than him but it hadn't mattered. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought he would ever see her again, but he had made plans to find her at some point. But now he was doing this.

"Jenissi." He opened his eyes at her quiet voice. Her eyes were vacant from the concussion, the pupils blown wide. "Your brother isn't going to be satisfied. You have to hurt me."

His heart stopped as did his body. Hurt her? "I can't do that."

"You don't have a choice. Look at your pack. If you don't, Won and Ki Jin will or they will force one of the younger ones to do it. It has to be you."

"I didn't ask for you to talk. Take her like the bitch she is, Jenissi," Sang Ji ordered.

Jenissi caressed her face gently. She closed her eyes and turned her head just as he started thrusting like the animal he was. She pulled her free hand up and bit down on her forearm so hard she could taste the iron in her blood. Her back scraped the floor painfully as she was shoved back and forth on it. She kept her eyes closed tight as the man above her did the only thing he could to keep her alive.

Something in Leo's peripheral vision caught his eye. Turning his head ever so slightly, he saw the camera changes angles. This was a horrible time for their family to have hacked into the system. They were going to see all of this and demand Jenissi's head on a silver platter without knowing what was actually going on.

Suddenly Baye cried out in pain and his head snapped back to the helpless scene before him. Jun had stepped on her chest and was grinding his boot into the tender skin. Before anyone realized it, P-Goon had charged the older wolf and had him lying flat on his back. Won and Ki Jin went to help their friend but Nakta and Sangdo pushed them backwards. The younger wolves circled their leader and the woman he was tied to at the moment and formed a protective barrier.

Leo jumped up and slid in between B-Joo and Hojoon and put his hand on Baye's shoulder. He threw his senses out conjured up a wall just as Nakta, Sangdo and P-Goon completed the circle. Since he was in the central vicinity of Baye, his power worked on the wolves. To make the barrier even stronger, multicolored flames danced around the edges. They were so hot the older wolves had to jump back.

"Baye can hold these flames forever as long as she's conscious and I don't think she will be going to sleep any time soon considering what you're putting her through," Leo said. He knew they weren't going to leave until Jenissi had exhausted himself on his brother's behalf.

So they kept their backs turned as Jenissi finished what he hadn't wanted to do in the first place. But he was very smart about it. He stopped for a moment and gathered Baye to him. He unfolded his legs and pulled her into a sitting position as he lay back on the hard floor. Then he pulled her atop of him and cradled her as his body continued thrusting on instinct.

It was too late now for him to pull out and relieve himself in the corner. His body had already recognized a female and was telling him what he had to do. He had already swelled and had filled the woman above him. He would hurt both of them if he tried to end prematurely. He would cause impotence in himself, but that was tolerable compared to what he could do to Baye. If they were forcefully separated, he could tear the tender flesh of her most private parts. That would make it harder for her to have any intimacy or any more children.

His heart leapt into his throat when he heard the pitiful whimper she elicited. He was hurting her. His girth would even make a female wolf shy away from him, and here he was forcing it on this woman who hadn't done anything but come to Seoul and unite two factions of people.

She suddenly whispered in his ear and his heart nearly stopped. Not only was his body betraying him, but hers was as well. She couldn't stop the sensations coursing through her. It was bound to happen even when sex was forced on a person. The body's nerves were heightened and reacted whether they wanted them to or not. He felt awful that he was forcing her to betray her husband.

Her muscles began to spasm around him and he couldn't take the pressure any more. He had tried his hardest to hold out, but nature was too compelling. He grabbed her in a bone crushing hold as his hips jerked upwards into hers. He heard the awful gasp in his ear as his high matched hers. There was no turning back now. He had done what his brother had wanted. Now the Guardians were going to kill him.

Sang Ji laughed and all the young wolves turned with hate-filled eyes to him. "See? I knew she wouldn't be able to resist him. She's spoiled now. No Guardian will ever reclaim a spoiled wife, especially one that goes willingly into the arms of another man."

He checked his watch in a pompous manner. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with the Guardians. They will be excited to see this video."

Leo didn't say that they already had. He wanted that to be a surprise.

They waited as the older men filed out before they turned and kneeled beside the distraught pair. Still joined, both of them trembled. No one could figure out if it was because of the orgasm or the situation, but either way they were clutching each other desperately.

Jenissi sat up as gently as he could and cradled Baye as A-Tom and B-Joo ran to the corner to get the blankets they had brought a few days ago. He pushed her back into Leo who had come up behind her and took survey. He hadn't realized the immense damage his brother's attacks had done to her body. Both of her breasts were bruised and swollen and there were bruises trailing up her ribs and shoulders. He had really beaten her.

"Don't be too hard on yourself," she said as she leaned back into Leo. He draped a blanket over her that covered her exposed parts and their joining. "You had to do it."

"There could have been another way," he argued.

"I would be dead right now if you didn't. Thank you. Now if anyone can figure out a way out of here, I would like to have a shower and some warm food."

Leo pressed his nose behind her ear and propped her up as they waited for Jenissi's swelling to go down. When it finally did and he slid free, Leo handed her off to Hansol who wrapped her in a second blanket and wedged her between him, B-Joo, Xero and Yano. It didn't take very long for her to fall asleep.

He wondered how long it would take F4 to get here and for the pack to be accepted into their ranks. After all of this, Baye wasn't going to let them go without a fight. She might end up killing the older pack and replacing it with the new one. He didn't know for sure on that, but he did know that she had to get out of here if she was going to survive period.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I only plan to make this story ten chapters but you never know how these will go. Sometimes I can only make them eight and others, like the previous one, turn out to be 21. I never know. But if you have a KPop group you'd like to see in the Boys over Flowers universe, hit me up in the comments and I will get to work on it.

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(

Leo shared a look with Jenissi. It was dull of concern and a little bit of fear. It had been two days since Sang Ji and his gaggle of wolves had come in and completely forced Jenissi to do something that he not only didn't want to do, but it has scarred him. He was still wary of Leo even though he had been forgiven of any wrong doing. In those two days it had been really quiet, but that wasn't the scary thing.

Baye didn't look too well. She was completely naked except for a couple of blankets Hansol and B-Joo had brought in. One was wrapped around her whole body like a dress and the other was being shared by her and P-Goon. Four wolves, actual wolves, lay around them adding extra warmth to the very ill woman. Leo knew that the two sets of brothers were the wolves laying around one of the Alphas but he still wasn't able to tell them apart. There was a lot of brown, white and grey fur. But he did know that Hansol's head was resting on P-Goon's lap since the older man had called his name earlier and the head had moved.

Even with a man wrapped in a blanket with and four animals pressed against her, Baye shook from a fever. She had contracted an infection from the lack of hygiene in the room and it was bringing her down quickly. As it was, her breath came in short gasps.

"I can't stand this," Jenissi said as A-Tom leaned against him. "We have to get out of here and get her some medical help."

"Was Sang Ji being honest when he said he was going to open discussions? Jun Pyo won't listen to him, not after they see the latest video. Jeongmin will already be on a rampage, and Ji Hoo will be right behind him. The resident doctor will be in stitches by now and not the good kind," Leo said. "If she dies, it's over for all of you. The others won't listen to me when I say to spare you."

"If she dies, then we deserve it because we didn't do our job. She's the only adult outside of our pack that accepts us for what we are. She doesn't ask too many questions and just lets us be. We respect her for that. She could have attacked us but she talked instead," Hojoon said. He didn't talk much due to the boisterousness of his friends but they listened when he did. A few nodded their heads in agreement.

"How did she win you over?" A-Tom asked.

"She burned me." Leo held out his arm to show them the slight burn scar on his forearm. "It was the first time she accessed the Wild Fire. It's a protective fire so if she's ever wrapped in it, don't try to touch her. But just like you, we took her captive and she didn't fight. Instead she offered to stay with us until things were hashed out. After that we just moved in with her."

"Is it weird being around her husband?" Nakta wondered.

Leo laughed, something he didn't usually do unless he was extremely comfortable with those around him. He had learned hours ago that these guys weren't horrible. "It doesn't bother me. I pick on Jeongmin all the time. It's better now because we're not at each other's throats."

Their conversation was halted when Baye started to cough. It was a husky sound that rattled in her chest. The wolves whined as P-Goon pulled her closer to him. He lifted his head and shook it. This wasn't going to end well if they couldn't get fresh water and medical supplies.

One of the wolves started to whine incessantly and lifted its head. It was Hansol. He picked up his heavy white and brown furred body and pressed his nose in Baye's face. He started to nose her as he continued whining.

For some reason Leo moved from his spot by the adjacent wall. Just as he reached the group, the woman started to shake. P-Goon acted quickly. He unwrapped them both and laid her on her side as her body convulsed uncontrollably. Hansol licked her face in an attempt to bring her out of the seizure, but it didn't work.

P-Goon held her arms crossed over her waist as the tremors gradually started to subside. "She's going to die if we don't get her out of here today. That door is pure wood. B-Joo, Hansol, Yano and Xero, scratch the hell out of that door until we can bust it down. We'll deal with your wounds when we're out."

"We don't have anyone we can trust to get us out of here safely," Jenissi argued.

"My sisters will help us. They're mothers, and once my father sees what Sang Ji has done, he won't stand for it. He's been trying to find a way to oust the man." He turned a sad gaze to Hansol and B-Joo. "This means your dad might be killed." Hansol snorted and shook his head. "I just thought you should know."

The four wolves did what they had been told. Leo took charge of Baye as P-Goon and Jenissi started making plans to get them out. He could feel her fever burning colder than her fire. It was bad when they couldn't feel the fire that normal burned in her blood stream.

(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(

Jeongmin stared at the wolves as they filed in slowly. They didn't look any different than normal humans but there was something about them that was completely feral. Only one out of the group of ten seemed to be completely normal.

Two of them were completely different though. Even though they were carrying themselves with all the pompousness they were allowed since they had a trump card, there was something off about them. He watched them closely. One was walking with a slight limp and the other was walking with his legs slightly bowed. It dawned on him that these two were the same two that had assaulted his wife countless times.

Jun Pyo looked back when the lights flickered. Even though he was standing with his hands behind his back, Jeongmin had recognized two of the men. He would lash out if Jun Pyo and Woo Bin weren't there. As if he knew the leader was thinking about him, the oldest member of F4 stood from his chair and walked back to the angry husband. He leaned against the wall beside him and started talking as nonchalantly as possible.

Ji Hoo was the one he was worried about the most. The doctor was quiet but he had a temper. He was at the very end of it too. If anything was sad that he really didn't like, he was going to unleash that temper. Once that happened anything they planned to offer would be off the table. The wolves would walk away and they would never get anything done.

But Jun Pyo had a trump card. He had reached out to someone in the wolf pack and had asked for help. He had to offer a pretty decent amount of money to get the help he needed. He wasn't going to miss the money, but he would miss Baye if anything happened to her before his insider could get to her.

They had pulled Jeongmin's hack from the systems so no one would notice. They had seen up until Jun's and the older man's attack. After that they had pulled their influence, they didn't want to know what was going on anymore. It would just make them madder and the madder they got the more mistakes they would make. They couldn't afford mistakes.

The Alpha smiled like it was nothing in the world, like he hadn't done anything wrong. That fueled their anger even more but somehow they kept it under wraps.

"I have never been in a Shinhwa office. This looks like everything you would think it would," he said. He smiled at them. "My name is Lee Sang Ji. I am the Alpha of the wolves your people destroyed decades ago."

Oh yeah. They man wasn't holding a grudge at all.

"I'm Goo Jun Pyo, leader of this group. Let's stop with all the pleasantries because you have two things of ours. We want them back, and we're not taking no for an answer."

The pleasant face disappeared instantly. "The woman seems to want to stay with us. I know you got all of our videos. She didn't seem to mind."

Woo Bin held Jeongmin back with a shoulder into his head. "That's not what we saw but it could be just the eye of the beholder."

Ji Hoo twitched beside Jun Pyo. The older man was itching to lash out and was barely holding on to his anger. "We're not here to argue. We just want our friends back. Now we're willing to do just about anything shy of giving you the world. If you're not willing to work with us, you will have a war and you will lose."

"If the woman dies, what will you do?" one of the younger ones asked.

"I'll kill you personally," Jeongmin said. "The woman is my wife and mother to my kids. You've defiled what is mine. I have every right to slaughter you where you stand."

"Do you really think that's a smart thing to do? Your wife won't survive if you do that. I'll make sure she and that man die in that little cell without seeing your faces at all. Now shall we begin the discussion?"

Jun Pyo knew they had to stall. If they let them go too early, things would end. They would never see Baye or Leo again. Once that happened, Ravi would lead his friends into battle and Jeongmin would lead theirs. It would be a bloodbath that none of them would recover from. He was going to tread lightly on this negotiation.

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(

Jenissi watched as the door was chipped away in huge chunks. Hansol and B-Joo had stepped away and were now in human form and sitting against the wall. Leo was cradling Baye with her head pressed into his neck. A-Tom and Hojoon had taken the spot the brothers had vacated and were sawing the door. It was coming away in pieces as they hacked it.

Light filtered through the hole. Yano shoved his entire body into the door, cracking it even more. Xero followed his little brother and did the same thing. A-Tom and Hojoon followed their leads and soon the door was in pieces. Jenissi kicked the rest of the flimsy door opened.

P-Goon took Baye from Leo so the other man could stand up. He ended up just keeping her as the wolves who tore open the door changed back to human and Nakta and Sangdo changed to their wolf forms. He nodded at Jenissi and the other Alpha led the group into the hallway with the two wolves at his sides.

"We need to go to my sister's room. She'll help us with clothes. Baye may be her size," P-Goon said.

Leo didn't argue. He followed the group down the hallway in silence. He couldn't believe this was going easily. Usually when he tried to do anything, it took a couple of twists to get the result. To see them able to get out quickly meant things were going really well or going really bad.

"Hey," he heard P-Goon mutter on the other side of B-Joo.

"What's going on?" It was Baye. She was awake.

"We broke down the door and are heading to my sister's room. We're going to see if she'll sneak us out."

"No. You have to go straight to Shinhwa. If you don't, someone will call it in and we'll be stopped. Hyunseong won't be with the others. He'll be on standby. Get me to a phone."

Leo knew what she was going to do. Hyunseong could teleport. She would have him teleport in and pull them out. It would be safer than anything else. But they needed to get to a phone.

Hojoon turned around and handed him a cell phone. "It's low on battery but I'm sure you can get a message out before it dies."

The older man took it and typed in Hyunseong's number off the type of his head. The phone beeped out a warning as he was typing the message. He had to ask for the address and had it sent before the phone went black. He could only hope the message went through.

Jenissi led them to a secluded section not too far away from the cell. P-Goon put his back to the wall to help him carry Baye's weight. She was slipping in and out of consciousness again. When she spoke her words were slurred and she was starting to shiver again.

"Can whoever is coming get to us when your powers don't really work?" Hojoon asked.

"He can get in the close vicinity. He'll have to touch Baye to get us out," Leo replied.

"He needs to hurry," Hansol said. He had two of his fingers pressed into her neck. "Her pulse is slowing down."

Leo tried not to panic for the sake of the younger guys, but his heart leapt at the thought. They were so close. They couldn't lose her right now, not when they were so close to getting home.

He heard a pop down the hallway and turned just in time to see Hyunseong turn the corner. He was in his pajamas which told Leo it was night time. They hadn't known time since they had been locked up. He didn't even know what time it was. All he wanted was to get out.

Hyunseong hugged him as soon as he was within arm's length. Leo didn't hug often but this time he let his friend envelope him.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"One in the morning. You've been missing for two weeks," Hyunseong answered. He looked around at the new faces. "They helped you I take it."

"Baye doesn't want to leave them behind."

"Where is she?" B-Joo and Jenissi stepped aside. Hyunseong looked at P-Goon then down. "What the…"

"We need to get out of here now. You can't teleport without touching Baye. P-Goon won't hurt you. He's been helping me take care of her."

Hyunseong didn't argue. He walked up to P-Goon and put his hand on Baye's exposed shoulder. Leo touched his shoulder and motioned for everyone to do so. B-Joo touched Jenissi's shoulder as the Alpha grabbed Nakta and Sangdo by the scruff of their necks. Leo felt the rush of air as he was pulled from the hallway.

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(

Jeongmin listened to the wolves rag on and on about how great they were. They had been at this for several hours and it was just a repeat of the same things every time someone talked. They were just tooting their own horns.

Suddenly Ji Hoo hopped up and ran out the door. It startled everyone. Jeongmin looked at Woo Bin who glanced at him then looked at Jun Pyo. Their fearless leader had no idea what was going on.

When the wolves moved, they knew something had definitely happened. The one known as Jun whispered to Sang Ji and the Alpha got angry. He slammed his fist down on the table and stood.

"Consider these negotiations over," he roared before he turned and left.

Dumbfounded Jun Pyo struggled to pull his phone out of his pocket. He pulled up his messages and clicked on the highlighted box. His hand went slack suddenly and he leaned back in the chair.

"Baye and Leo are at the house," he said.

Jeongmin's knees buckled at the news. Minwoo and Kwangmin caught him before he hit the floor. That was the best news he'd heard in two weeks. Jun Pyo's phone chimed again and he checked his messages. His face suddenly fell.

"Jun Pyo?" Yi Jeong asked.

"Baye's heart rate has dropped, and she has an infection. Ji Hoo isn't sure if she'll make it," he answered as he stood.

Nothing was stopping them as they all left the office space in a hurry. They hadn't wanted anything more in the last two weeks and now they might be losing it.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Again my story takes on a whole new life. I didn't know this was going to happen. I had no clue that the characters were going to go a different route. I had something completely different in mind and yet here is how it turned out.

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(

Ji Hoo had barely made it through the door when he heard hell breaking loose in the living room. He threw open he double doors and surveyed the room. Too many people to count but they were all centered around the middle of the floor.

Shoving bodies aside he made his way into the middle. Leo and Hongbin were crouched over Baye. Leo was at her head as Hongbin did chest compressions. Ravi kept count and when he reached ten, Leo tilted woman's head back and expelled two breaths.

Baye was in cardiac arrest.

Skirting the table in front of him, Ji Hoo shoved Hongbin away and continued the process but with a little more force and for a longer duration. After some time she coughed violently and turned onto her side. He made sure she sustained lung function before he sent Ravi to his room for his medical bag.

"Hongbin, go figure out what we're going to have for dinner. If you have to, take a couple of these guys to the store," he ordered. "Hyunseong, you go too."

When the two guys disappeared, he looked at Leo who was clinging to Baye possessively. "I have to do a rape kit and blood work. You need to move her down the hall. I don't want Jeongmin to see her like this. Once we get her situated, I'll look you over."

Leo shook his head. "I'm fine."

Ji Hoo touched him. "You're not fine. You're in shock."

One of the guys in the room crouched beside him. "Hyung, do what he says. I'll stay in the room with Noona."

That seemed to placate him because he nodded and relinquished Baye. The other guy lifted her, making sure to keep her modest. Ravi tossed the bag and turned just as he entered the room and led the other man down the hallway.

Ji Hoo didn't say anything as he pulled out bandages, cotton swabs and other things he was going to need to clean the wounds. Unlike his friend, Leo wasn't nearly as pitiful. He still had his wits about him which was probably how they had gotten home.

"How long have you had this?" he asked as he dabbed at a cut lip gently.

"A few days. It doesn't bother me anymore," Leo replied.

Ji Hoo didn't like the nonchalant tone the younger man had taken. Leo was normally stoic but this wasn't stoicism. He had slipped into a range of not caring that was scary. He had no doubt that he was the main reason Baye had survived for two weeks even though she was beaten and abused continuously. Leo needed food and warmth desperately but he wasn't going to take it until Ji Hoo forced it down his throat. Maybe Hongbin and N would be able to help him.

He finished bandaging the man and motioned for one of the new kids to clean up what he left behind. He didn't have time to figure out names or why they were there. He had another patient to see.

When Baye had moved them all into the sprawling house, Ji Hoo had designed a room to be the in-house hospital. He had everything they would need in there. Ravi would have instantly taken the other young man there and would have prepped most of what he needed.

He wasn't wrong. When he opened the door, Ravi was moving about the room gathering last minute items. The other young man was sitting by the exam table in a chair holding Baye's hand. He was watching Ravi flit about and turned as the door opened. He was probably the same age as Ravi.

Ravi brought over a lab coat, gloves and a rolly tray full of utensils. He took Ji Hoo's bag and stored it on the shelf as the doctor got ready.

"I need you to leave," he said softly to the other guy.

Nodding the young wolf stood, but before he could get too far, Baye's hand gripped his wrist. There wasn't much force behind it because she was so weak but she held it by the tips of her fingers.

"B-Joo-ah, stay." It came out as a whisper and fell away as she slipped away again.

"Your name is B-Joo?" Ji Hoo asked as he sat on the stool and got to work. He wasn't going to argue with an unconscious woman. Knowing his luck, she would wake up and fight him.

"Yes, it's short for Byung Joo," the young man said.

"I need you to give me an account of all that happened while these two were in your possession. If I know, I have a better chance of protecting you."

B-Joo answered without fail. The more he spoke the more gruesome the story became. They had only seen parts of it. The whole story was worse than they imagined.

At some point Ravi had abandoned the stoic expression and had taken to running his fingers through the unconscious woman's hair. Much like the wolves he had been brought in under Baye, and anything that happened to her was like a shot in the heart.

Ji Hoo moved around the room as he listened to the account. It was amazing the woman had survived all the abuse she had received but he saw that it was taking its toll. Not once did she resume consciousness as he took care of her. The only inklings he had that she was still with them were her shallow breathing and her hand that every so often would clench to make sure B-Joo was still there. Other than that, she didn't move even when he prodded her in a gruff manner.

"Who was the asshole who did this?" he asked as he was in the middle of the rape kit. B-Joo got really quiet suddenly. Ji Hoo lifted his head to look at him. The kid was staring at the wall across from him.

"B-Joo," he promoted. "Who was it? Is he in this house?"

"Not the one who did the most damage. You probably met him at the meeting. He was limping."

"Two people did this?"

"Yes and no."

He looked up again. "What does that mean?" B-Joo looked away again. "I need all the information so I can document it. If you don't tell me, her husband will be much worse."

"Jun hyung forced himself on her. He's the one that did the most damage. Jenissi hyung didn't have a choice."

Ravi scrunched up his brow. "What does that mean?"

B-Joo bit his lip, torn between telling on his friend and being silent. "I think hyung should tell you this. He's in the living room."

Ravi got up and left the room. B-Joo looked sick as they waited for the other person to come in.

Ji Hoo recognized the dark haired man as the one who had been clearing the table when he had come in. As he looked at him, he could see the resemblance to the cocky wolf he had met at Shinhwa. But this kid was completely different from his brother. He was more peaceful, but at the moment he was terrified.

He sat down by B-Joo and looked at the woman. He chewed on his lip nervously, a clear sign he was torn about something. Ji Hoo knew the instant the kid hadn't done anything willingly.

"I'm sorry, hyung," B-Joo said. He dropped his head slightly. "I didn't want to say anything without you able to defend yourself."

Jenissi ruffled the blond's hair. "It's all right. I would have done the same."

Ji Hoo pulled his gloves off and tossed them in the trash. He adjusted the blanket and sat back. He needed to run an antibiotic IV but it could wait for a minute.

"You didn't do any of this on purpose did you?" he asked.

Jenissi shook his head. "No. Every time she was attacked we weren't allowed to be in the room. But they held Leo back so he couldn't do anything. I don't think she fought because she didn't want him hurt."

"What did you do?" He blanched, his mouth going into a thin line as his face turned white. "If you're honest with me, I can do whatever it is to protect you. By the grip she had on B-Joo's hand, she trusts and wants to keep him safe. That obviously means she wants to keep you with her."

Jenissi looked at the table and the woman in it. Her hand was loose in B-Joo's and she clenched it every so often.

"She's doing that even in an unconscious state," Ji Hoo said.

"My brother got mad because she attacked him during one of his rampages. She burned him so bad on his erection that he can't have children. Normal Koreans are prided on their bloodline, but Korean wolves are worse. If you can't have children, you're useless. Our parents were killed years ago and we were raised by B-Joo and Hansol's father. We are extensions of the family so my brother not being able to have kids is a slap in Sang Ji's face," Jenissi explained.

Ji Hoo filed that piece of information away for later. "What happened?"

"Jun hyung came in with Won and Ki Jin hyung as well as Lee Sang Ji and Kim Il Won. They pulled her from B-Joo and Hansol and shoved her to the front. She didn't fight them, but most of that was due to a concussion. Jun asked for reparations for his assault, and he ordered me to do what he couldn't."

"He ordered you to sleep with her?" Jenissi nodded. "Did you?"

"I had to. They would have killed her if they didn't. But the most heartbreaking thing was she didn't blame me. She even told me to do it. She also told me I had to hurt her."

"He never did thought. Jun hyung did that," B-Joo chimed in. "But wolves are different than humans. When we're…" he paused as he sought the right word, "fully endowed, we ant be separated from our partner. It will hurt both of us, but the female will receive the brunt of it."

"In the end I hurt her even when I didn't want to," Jenissi added.

"Will her husband kill him?" the youngest man asked.

"I really don't know. His first instinct will be to do so, but he'll have to wait until she wakes up to do it. I don't think it's warranted but I'm not married to her. All the damage was done by someone who was angry and rough. Your story says you weren't. But I can't make the decision. Jun Pyo and Jeongmin will."

Jenissi didn't like the thought but it was better than being killed right then and there.

Ji Hoo motioned for B-Joo to pick up Baye and the young man followed him down the hall to another room. The doctor set up the IV drip as the wolf placed the woman in the bed. He asked for help in putting clothes on the woman then put a heavy duvet over her. Carefully he ran the IV and waited until it started its steady drip.

"Should I leave her?" B-Joo asked when everything was done.

"You need to eat as well. You might be able to go without food for a few days, but I won't let you while you're here. Hyunseong would have dinner started by now and I'm sure Jun Pyo and the others will be arriving shortly," the doctor answered. He dimmed the lights and turned on the humidifier. "Let's go."

They followed him to the kitchen which was already full. There were men everywhere, but they were all working together to get the meal ready and out for everyone to eat. B-Joo walked over to his brother and started helping with whatever he was chopping. Ji Hoo knew they were brothers but they didn't look anything alike. He must have been showing that on his face because Jenissi spoke up.

"They have the same father but different mothers," he said. "In our society, an Alpha can have any female wolf he so choses at any given time. The first one to conceive and bear a child is the one who will take as a mate regardless of gender of the child. Hansol's mother was the first one to conceive and bear a child, him. He was born two months premature as are all wolf children. B-Joo's mother conceived first but lost the first child in the first trimester. He was born on the second attempt. Hansol is six months older so Sang Ji took his mother as a mate, but he claims both of his children and treats them as equals. When they were six, Hyung and I came to live with them."

"Does B-Joo see his mother?" Ji Hoo wondered.

Jenissi nodded. "They all live together in the same house. Now Xero and Yano," he pointed down the island at another pair that were divvying out kimchi, "are blood brothers. They have the same mother and father. Xero is older by a year and seven months. Their father is second in command of our pack. If Lee Sang Ji went to meet your group, then Kim Il Won went with him."

"Hyung?" Ji Hoo turned. Donghyun was in the door. He must have left Hyuk upstairs to take care of the babies. "First how is she?"

"She's unconscious with a fever and a severe infection," he answered immediately. He didn't have to ask why Donghyun was asking. It was obvious. He was on the phone with Jeongmin who was undoubtedly on his way here but stuck in traffic.

Donghyun nodded. "Second, what's for dinner?"

That made the only main F4 member at the house laugh. That was Youngmin's question. The twins were always concerned with food. "Whatever Hongbin and Hyunseong have come up with. Tell Jeongmin to tell Jun Pyo that we have ten guests with us so he better hurry or he won't get anything to eat."

Ji Hoo turned to Jenissi, who was once again pale. Actually everyone was looking at him. All flurry had stopped. The wolves were scared, every single one of them. He didn't blame them. He would be too if he hadn't witnessed firsthand how they had treated Baye. He was certain when the woman woke up she would defend them and they would have even more people in the house and their ranks.

"Don't worry too much," he said. "I won't let them do anything to you until they hear the entire story. They're civil enough to wait that long."

His words would have landed on better ears if Ravi didn't burst through the hallway door at that moment.

"Hyung! She's having a seizure!" he said.

Cursing, Ji Hoo, Ravi and Leo who had been at the bottom of the steps bolted for the infirmary.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Sorry this has taken so long. I was sick then I had to work and then I helped a friend move.

Baye has gone through the ringer. In the first story she is attacked and semi crippled, and now she is abused and hanging on to life. But she has done all of it to protect her friends and family. I couldn't say that I wouldn't do the same because some of things that have happened to her I don't wish on my worst enemy.

But today (10/21/15 when I wrote this) I met an actual Korean student at work! I nerded out so badly, but I impressed her with my knowledge of so many male Kpop stars. She laughed at me when I could name all eleven members of Super Junior, all nine of EXO, and so on. She got my attention by singing a Block B song I was listening to and I was done after that. It made my day. It has bolstered my wishes to go to Korea and teach. Now just to get the teaching certificate…

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(

Jeongmin was slightly surprised that no one met him at the door when he came in. Then he remembered that Tiny Tim and Roscoe were probably upstairs with the twins and Donghyun. But that still didn't mean he couldn't have a welcoming party.

His mind had raced the entire way home. He had sat in the car with the twins and Woo Bin as their driver had tried to get them home as quick as he could, but traffic had been horrible. They had gotten stuck at three different lights. He had been ready to hop out and walk but had remembered that they lived quite a distance away from Shinhwa Group's office space. So he had had to survive the entire hour trek.

At the very end, he had heard Youngmin's stomach growl and had decided to call home. Woo Bin had smiled at him and had shaken his head. He hadn't cared. His family was at home and he had wanted to know what was going on. He had called Donghyun because his friend wasn't brave enough to lie to him. Well he wasn't going to lie period because it wasn't in his nature.

He had answered on the first ring and had immediately gone in search of Ji Hoo. Jeongmin had heard him call for the older man then had heard a muffled response to which Donghyun had promptly relayed over the phone. The news hadn't been what he had hoped for but at least it hadn't been a death announcement. Then he had asked about dinner and had gotten a completely Hyunseong response; whatever he had come up with was what they were having for dinner. Donghyun had hung up and probably had gone back to the babies.

For the rest of the trip, he had wondered what he would run into when he got home. It hadn't helped that his mind had raced with the worst case possible scenarios. He hadn't wanted to come home to a dead wife and have to raise two boys on his own. He would if he had to, but he had just opted not to. He wasn't going to believe that Baye wouldn't make it. He couldn't believe it.

Now that he was home he could focus on everything. He looked around the living to find no one there so he headed to the kitchen. Hyunseong and Hongbin were accompanied by six other guys that he had never seen before. They were setting the table for almost thirty people. He didn't know they had that many utensils for everyone.

"Hyung," Hyunseong looked up, "where's Leo Hyung?"

Hyunseong simply pointed down the hallway. That could mean one of two things. They were either in the infirmary or they were in a recovery room. He hoped it was the second one.

But his hopes were dashed when he saw four other people standing outside the infirmary behind Leo. They looked concerned and troubled. A couple of them were biting their nails. Jeongmin didn't know what was going on but he knew it was bad.

He was shorter than most of them so he had to push his way to the front of the pack. He saw Ji Hoo standing at the head of the bed with a mass of black hair under him. Looking down, he saw his wife hooked up to a breathing machine with an IV running from her arm.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Leo, Ravi and Ji Hoo looked at him. The middle man licked his lips and looked at the doctor. Ji Hoo took his time recording things in his chart before he set it on the table and motioned everyone out. He flipped off the lights and pulled the door to. Everyone followed him down the hallway to the kitchen where Hyunseong and Hongbin were waiting patiently for everyone.

Jeongmin watched everyone as they sat around the table and at the bar. Ji Hoo didn't, and the attitude of the house was solemn. No one picked at the food in front of them. They just kept their heads down and waited for the doctor to answer.

"Hyung?" Jeongmin prompted.

"Baye just coded and had a seizure. I put her on pure oxygen until she can breathe on her own. She has a bad infection in her chest which has turned into pneumonia in her lungs. That's the least of her worries though. If she doesn't become conscious, we may be looking at brain damage," he explained.

The other man frowned. "Brain damage?"

"She was hit so hard in the head that she has swelling on the brain. I wouldn't be too worried about it if it wasn't close to the motor portion of the brain. I'm honestly amazed she survived this long. Most people would have died with blunt force trauma to the head, but somehow she held on. If she comes out, I don't recommend she have any more children. It will just but a stress on her system and that could cause harm to her and any unborn child."

"Who caused it?"

"My brother." Jeongmin looked at a brunette man. He was obviously older than him but he looked terrified. "My brother was the man you saw attacking her in the video. He was also the one who forced me to…" He fiddled with his hands as his voice dropped off.

But the younger man understood. "He forced you to sleep with her? Why?"

"She caused him the most dishonor in a wolf pack. Not being able to bear kids is a great dishonor on a female, but even worse on a male. Males continue the bloodline. My brother can't do that now and he wanted retribution. So he used me. I lived with Baye when I studied abroad in New Zealand. She was my host family, and we were really close. She helped me study every night for a year."

"How old were you?" Woo Bin asked.

"I was twelve. Noona is six years older than me, so she was eighteen and still in high school. Compared to all the girls in the pack, she was so much more beautiful than any of them. When Lee Sang Ji tried to force me to take a mate, I steadfastly refused in hopes that one day I would find her again."

"You loved her," Yi Jeong said. "What is your name?"

"Jenissi, and yes, Noona was the first person I ever loved. I chalked it up to a schoolboy crush, but when I saw her in the basement, all those emotions came flooding back."

He dropped to his knees, head bowed to the floor. The wolves around the room canted their heads down because their Alpha was in the most humble of positions. Wolves never lowered their heads.

"If I told you that what I did didn't bring me pleasure, I would be lying. If my brother hadn't threatened me with her death, I wouldn't have done it because I knew she was married. I respect her and you, a man I had never met, too much to do that to you. But he threatened to kill her. He threatened to slit her throat right in front of me. I couldn't let that happen."

"He wasn't going to do it," Leo added. His eyes were still blown wide but he looked to be in charge of his mobility now. "Jun threatened to have his friends kill me before Baye was killed. Baye made the decision. She told Jenissi to do it. She knew what would happen and she still made the choice to save my life instead of her own. In the process she nearly lost it though. So don't blame all of it on him. I'm partially to blame as well."

Jeongmin had a choice to make. He looked at the man who had tried to protect Baye bowed before him. He was being completely honest when he could easily lie. The emotions rolling off him were so raw it was hard not to feel sorry for him. Then he looked at Leo. The man had done his best to keep her safe, but in the end she had protected him. He had done things he hadn't wanted to do but had done them to keep them both alive. He was upset but it wasn't going to show on his stoic face.

He sighed and kneeled down. He gripped Jenissi under the arms and lifted him until they were both standing. Jenissi stared at him in shock. There was nothing Jeongmin could do. The decision had already been made.

"Hongbin hyung, what's for dinner?" he asked as he moved to the table.

The atmosphere changed as soon as he asked about food. Conversation picked up even though there was still some unspoken things hanging between them. Everyone sat down to eat. People started asking questions to the new guys.

Ji Hoo watched Jeongmin closely. He wasn't dealing with this. Last time something happened to Baye he had nearly lost his temper. This time he was completely calm. It made him wonder what was going through his mind.

The house wasn't big enough to house ten more people. There were only two rooms left so they divvied up the guest house. Yano and Xero had one room and Hansol and B-Joo were in the second room. Jenissi and P-Goon were put out in the guest house with the other wolves. They had linens and everything else taken out to them until they could figure out what else to do with them.

Woo Bin meandered upstairs and found Jeongmin with Donghyun in the twins' rooms. Everyone went their separate ways and the house suddenly became quiet.

It was getting close to three A.M., and Jeongmin was still wide awake. He had done his boys' laundry and had cleaned the rooms. Then he had sat at his piano and had written a couple of songs because he had been that bored. His mind had been racing since everyone had come into the house.

Giving up on sleep, he left his room and walked down the stairs in search of something to drink. He only found water and banana milk. N loved banana milk so there was plenty in the house. Choosing water, he started for the back patio when a light caught his eye. It was in the direction of the infirmary.

Arriving at the room, he noticed the door was ajar slightly so he peeked in. He saw Jenissi and a blond wolf on either side of the occupied hospital bed. There was a second blond sitting in the floor closest to the door. They were all asleep and looked troubled.

"The two blonds are Hansol and B-Joo. They really took care of Baye and Leo while they were gone."

Jeongmin jumped sky high, kicking the door jam in the process as he turned to Ji Hoo. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the blond on the floor rouse and look at him.

"Quit sneaking up on me!" he hissed so he wouldn't wake the others up.

Ji Hoo raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm surprised you didn't show up sooner."

"There's nothing I can do down here. Besides it looks like it's well taken care of," he replied looking back in the room.

"Do you want to know how she's doing?"

"The same right?"

"Actually no." Jeongmin looked at him alarmed. "She's not doing worse. She's actually doing better. Her heart rate has stabled and her fever is coming down."

"That's just from your antibiotics."

Ji Hoo shook his head. "I don't think it was. I think the seizures were from her body trying to expel the infection, but her fat recovery is actually coming from them."

The younger man's gaze followed the doctor's finger. He was pointing at the three men in the room.

"How?" It was the only coherent word he could utter.

"When she didn't attack them and actually listened to what they had to say, they accepted her in the pack. Pack bonds are strong. They can bolster a wolf's strength and even heal it when it is sick. You see B-Joo holding her hand? He's pumping as much of the pack bonds into her as he can. Hansol was doing it earlier and so was Jenissi. In a few hours, P-Goon, Yano and Xero will come switch with them. Then after them the other four will take their place. They will continue the cycle until she either wakes up or dies. There's nothing more that I can do. In a few hours I'll have to take the drip off. It'll be useless if there isn't an infection to combat."

"What should I do?" It was a question that had been swirling around his head or the last few hours. He didn't know what he should do about his family.

"Do you think you can forgive her?" Jeongmin looked at him sharply. The doctor was watching him closely. "She didn't ask for this but she didn't fight it. Can you forgive her?"

Jeongmin couldn't help his reaction. He grabbed Ji Hoo by the collar and shoved him into the door. It was loud enough that he woke up Jenissi and B-Joo. Hansol stood in case there was an altercation.

"No one deserves what happened to her. How can you ask that?" he demanded.

"You haven't reacted. You haven't said anything. You haven't said anything to Jenissi who was a part of it. You haven't yelled at him or beat him or whatever you do when your temper gets out of hand."

"How can I react? I can't talk to her. I can't ask what I need to do other than the obvious. Do I want to lose her? No. I don't want to raise my kids alone. My head says let things play out but my heart won't let it. What do I do, hyung?"

"Take care of those she deems necessary. These men have protected and are trying to save the woman who saved them. But Jenissi has received some part of your forgiveness. Unfortunately there are two more who haven't. Your wife and one other person."

"Leo." The name rolled off his tongue instantly. "Where is he?"

"He's asleep. I gave him a sedative to ease his nerves. He's jumpy and on edge. Ravi is watching him right now. Don't wake him up. If you're not going to sleep, go clean the kitchen. They got most of it done after dinner, but there's still stuff to be done."

Ji Hoo left him in the doorway and went to check the stats on his two patients. B-Joo smiled at him, nodding when he was spoken to. Jeongmin watched briefly before he left for the kitchen to at least productive.

It gave him time to think as he scrubbed dishes, pots and pans. He was scrubbing the baking pans when a bucket went under the faucet. He followed the hand until he stopped at Jenissi's face. The other man smiled then dumped a rag in soapy water and went to the table to wipe it down.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Sorry this has taken so long to get up. I have been busy and sick. The combination has made me not really want to do anything. I still have a bit of chest congestion and the sniffles but I'm better. I just haven't felt like doing much of anything, and that includes writing. Again sorry for the long delay. I'm usually not like this.

Also I'm working on a new story so hopefully it will make things easier. I may not post it immediately depending on how long it takes to write it.

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(

Leo's eyes didn't want to open. They were heavy and tired. He blamed it on the sedative Ji Hoo had shot him up with right after dinner.

He could hear Ravi moving about the room. He didn't know what the other man was doing, but it was slightly obnoxious. Ravi didn't even stay in the room, most of the time opting to sleep on the couch.

He tried once again to wake up but the drug kept him under. He was one of the hardest people to wake up in the morning and this morning it showed. His body felt heavy and unresponsive, almost like he was wearing a weighted suit.

Forcing himself, Leo sat up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Ravi was putting clothes up and cleaning the room. Surprisingly N was over in the corner watching him as he sorted everything.

"What are you doing?" His throat was swollen and tender so as he spoke it felt like knives cutting across his vocal cords.

Ravi turned like he had been caught red handed. N looked at him then put his book down and got up from his chair. Leo watched him settle on the other side of the bed.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

Leo rubbed his hair then tucked his hand back under the blankets. "Like I've been hit by a bus."

"That would be the concussion talking. Ravi, get Ji Hoo. He said he wanted to see him when he woke up."

The younger guy took off out the bedroom door and could be heard sprinting down the hallway. Leo lay back on the bed and closed his eyes. His whole body hurt. He couldn't move anything without a dull aching pain lancing through his system.

He heard the door open again but refused to open his eyes. The bed shifted as N stood up. He had to move away to make room for the doctor to do his checkup.

"Does your head hurt?" Ji Hoo asked. Leo nodded as much as he could. "Anything else hurt?"

"Does everything count?" he asked.

The doctor shook his head and did his normal checks. "Do you need more medication?"

Shaking his head Leo sat up at Ji Hoo's prodding. "Is Baye awake?"

"No, but she's off the ventilator and the antibiotic. I'm just waiting for her to wake up. Hansol and Yano are on guard duty at the moment. Does Hansol ever leave her side?"

"Not if he can help it. He and B-Joo really connected with her. They spent hours in the room with us just talking. She had accepted them even before we thought of getting out."

"Did she do it in the same way she did you?" Leo nodded as he shifted so the cold metal of the stethoscope wasn't too horrible on his bare flesh. "So we've added ten more people to our group. That's too many."

"If we send them back, the Alpha will kill them. He won't care that three of them are his sons," Ravi said.

"I'm pretty sure Baye would go after him," N added.

Ji Hoo made a noise. "It's not Baye you'd have to worry about. It's that crazy husband of hers. He's already seen her answer and he will back her no matter what. Then those crazy friends of his will be behind him. It will be a huge mess."

"Let's keep it out of their hands as much as we possibly can." N handed Leo a shirt and helped him put it on. "Can I go see her?"

The doctor nodded. "It might be a good idea. Jeongmin and Jenissi are in there as well. I know Jeongmin wants to talk to the two of you. I don't know what about, but he's been serious the last few hours. He's kind of been irritable since this whole thing happened."

N raised an eyebrow. "Kind of? He almost chewed Donghyun hyung's head off for simply stating a fact."

"You would be scared if your wife was taken captive, raped and sent back to you near death."

Leo felt his stomach turn uncomfortably. No one had come out and blatantly said the word rape even though they knew that's what it had been. To hear it out loud made it real. He knew it was real. He had lived it, but this group had a habit of bringing nasty things to the surface and making the person face it.

He got up and nearly fell over. Ravi caught him under the arm and helped him steady himself. In the end he just helped him down the stairs and into the infirmary without busting his already woozy head.

The room was fuller than Ji Hoo had previously stated. Hansol, Jenissi and Jeongmin were there like he had been told, but B-Joo and Xero had joined them. The two youngest guys were talking to Hansol as he lay curled around Baye who was clinging to him in return. His fingers were buried in her matted hair. She was going to be mad when she woke up.

Everyone looked up as he slowly shuffled into the room. B-Joo and Xero smiled at him as Ravi lowered him into a vacant seat. His back protested but he ignored the pain that radiated everyone.

Baye mumbled something in her sleep. Hansol looked down then turned his head to keep from laughing. Whatever it was, it was humorous. Jeongmin frowned at the man who was only a few months older than him.

"She was saying something about Jeongmin's stupid temper," he finally confessed. He shook his head. "You had to hear it to get the humor behind it."

Jeongmin shook his head then looked at Leo and Jenissi. They lowered their heads because they knew what was going on. Both were older than him but at this moment he had more power than they did.

"I hate to have to talk to people like this, but the situation calls for it. I have already told Jenissi how I felt about his involvement but I haven't said anything to Leo." He had dropped honorifics as he looked at the older men.

He looked at Leo then. "I can't say I'm happy that you were forced into such contact with my wife, but I understand why you did it. I'm certain I would have made the same choice to help her in the way you did even knowing she was married. But what happened afterwards I'm not sure I can forgive what happened afterwards."

Leo knew what he was talking about. Hansol's father must have sent the video to him. One of the nights Jun and his idiot friends had come to attack them, Leo had talked to Baye and they had agreed that he would make the first move. By the time the three men had come in, the two had already been completely naked and working on the passion.

Morbidly, the men had sat back and watched. Leo had made sure no one had seen Baye's face the entire time, keeping his body angled in such a way that she was hidden from view. Unfortunately his plan to be free of her when it became too much had backfired and he had to spend himself while connected. He hated that fact more than he hated that he'd had to sleep with one of his best friends.

"I'm not making any excuses," Leo said with his classic stoic face. "I did what I did to help us both survive. It was my idea and she went along with it. It saved her another night of torture and blood. If she had been taken that night, she might have died any other night they bashed her head into the walls."

Jeongmin's mouth fell open. Jenissi had been completely honest as well, but he hadn't been blunt. Leo was honest and blunt. He and Baye had had one of the deeper bonds amongst all of them, ranking in the top three. He knew things that even Jeongmin didn't, but he had never acted on them. If he had used his bond to keep her alive this time, he would do it again if something like this ever happened again.

"I'm not asking you to forgive me either," Leo continued. "I don't have to. You're not the one whose opinion matters the most. Baye told me the moment I proposed the situation that under normal circumstances she wouldn't do it. She wouldn't betray you, but that since she was going to be forced to do something she didn't want to do, she was going to choose who she did it with. Now I admit I hurt her a bit because the floor was stone and rough, but I wouldn't on any other occasion. She's already forgiven me for the things I have done. I don't care if you forgive me or not."

The room was completely silent except for the beeping of the monitor. Jeongmin was speechless. Only Yi Jeong had talked to him like that before, and that had been because he had made a careless remark that had sent his wife to her friend. Now Leo was standing his ground with him.

"Ah, Noona!"

Leo looked over at B-Joo's and Xero's outbursts. Hansol had sat up and adjusted Baye so she could sit against him. She was pale as she reclined against the blond. The tip of her tongue peeked out as she readjusted her right hip. Hansol, ever intuitive, pulled her hair from her face and tucked it down the back of her shirt.

"Why are you arguing?" Her voice was rough and raspy, and she scratched at her throat like it was foreign. "Do I always sound like this?"

"No. It happens when your voice hasn't been used in a while," Leo said. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been thrown against a wall and run over by a bus."

The young man nodded his head. "I said the same thing. Ravi, get Ji Hoo hyung." Once again, the younger man took off in search of the doctor.

It was at that moment that comical Baye returned. She ran a hand through her hair then let out a curse when it got stuck. She then preceded to rant about they could let her be nasty for days on end.

B-Joo and Xero were rolling in laughter by the time Ji Hoo and Woo Bin showed up in the recovery room. The doctor stopped and stared at the people in the room. Shaking his head, he moved Xero aside and walked over to his patient. Baye looked up at him with those weirdly colored brown eyes.

"Did you finally decide to wake up?" he asked as he shone a light in her eyes.

"Well you know. Arguing will do that." She squinted at him.

Ji Hoo finished his precursory exam rather quickly. He framed his friend's face, digging his fingernails into her ear gently. "Don't ever leave us like that again."

"It's not like I wanted to go," she argued.

The doctor sighed and pulled up the stool that usually sat under the sink. "Are you up to hearing some bad news?"

The laughter subsided as a new serious tone enveloped the room. Everyone's attention was securely on the doctor. Jeongmin got up from his seat and sat at the foot of the hospital bed.

"What's going on, Oppa?"

Ji Hoo crossed his arms and leaned back against the cabinet. "You have had several severe concussions as well as a couple seizures. The concussions alone have caused some sort of brain damage. Of the extent I'm uncertain because you have been unconscious for three days. I won't know anymore until you get up and move around. From the movement I've seen so far, you're not paralyzed in any way which is good because everyone has feared that might the case."

Baye grabbed Jeongmin's arm and pulled herself up. Hansol adjusted himself behind her so he was constantly supporting her head. "There's more isn't there?"

"Amazingly even with all the abuse you sustained, none of your internal organs have been damaged. But there is something that will affect you, Jeongmin, more than anyone."

Jeongmin frowned and looked at Baye. She shook her head because like everyone else she was clueless, more so than anyone. "Hyung, what's going on?"

Normally Ji Hoo was well spoken, but in this instance he looked timid. He licked his lips as he looked down. He gnawed at the tender skin as he searched for the words to explain what was going on. Finally he just thought to go for it because there was really no reason to sugarcoat.

"Baye's pregnant." The timid look on the husband's face fell away and was replaced by utter shock. "And because of the time frame, the child is either Leo's or Jenissi's. I won't know anything more until I do a DNA test, but I wanted you to know simply because it is Baye and I know how she is."

Agony ripped through Jeongmin's heart. He already knew what his wife was going to do. He didn't even have to look at her to know. She was an open book when it came to anything like this.

Hansol grunted in pain and the distraught man looked at him. Instead of screaming about her own agony, Baye was clutching the nearest person to her in an attempt to control the anger boiling inside her.

"Baye, I need to know what you want to do." Ji Hoo ignored the banding that was steadily darkening in her hair and on her flesh. She would control her Wild Fire because of Hansol but the banding was a different matter. That could be just as dangerous as the actual fire.

Baye looked at Jeongmin. They stared at each other, emotions they had never felt together sparking between the two of them. Tears burned at the back of her eyes as she saw the look of betrayal on his face. Did he actually think this was what she wanted?

A fist connected with Jeongmin's face and he went careening to the floor. He hopped up and went to square off with the one who had nailed the cheap shot until he saw who he was. Woo Bin was livid as he stood at the foot of the hospital bed, his face from his ears down beet red.

"How dare you?" he demanded. "How dare you look at her like she had a choice in what happened to her? Do you even know what happens in the mind of a person who is abused? She already feels like she's betrayed you because she was away from you for two weeks and she had to do whatever it took to survive. Now she's home and you look at her like she asked for all of this. That's the kind of thinking that gets you divorced."

"Hyung," Jenissi said, directing Woo Bin's anger, "were you abused?"

"Not by my family, but I was attacked when I was in high school and held captive for a few days. I had to do whatever it took to stay alive." Woo Bin lifted his shirt, revealing a jagged, white scar above his belly button. "So why don't you get out until you can look at her appropriately."

Ji Hoo grabbed his friend's shoulder and pulled him back. "You know she can kick your ass for that right?"

"She's not going to, but if he doesn't change his attitude, I will kick his."

Jeongmin was still in shock as he shuffled from the infirmary room. In his worst nightmares he had never experienced anything like this. It wasn't the fact that she was pregnant by another man, it was the fact that the timeframe lined up with one of the two men he had begun to call friend. He wasn't sure if his heart could handle it.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: So I didn't know the last chapter was going to be like that. It just kind of popped into my head. It also is a good leeway for the next story that I'm going to be working on. I just have to figure out how it's going to go.

This is the final chapter for this roller coaster of a story. I won't be writing for a while as I finish making Christmas presents that need to be ready by thanksgiving so I can give them to family members I won't see after thanksgiving. So it will take a bi to get the other story up and going.

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(

Jeongmin sat in the bed and watched the woman sleep next to him. Baye had finally been allowed to come back to their room and hadn't really left. For the last five days she had been secluded in the small space. It wasn't because she was being antisocial. She was just tired and slept most of the time. Hansol and B-Joo and a few of the others ventured in every so often to check on her and make sure she ate, but everyone just left her alone.

And it was a good thing too. It gave her body time to heal and rejuvenate. Everyone was still reeling from everything that had happened. They knew all the details and innermost thoughts of those involved, but they still thought it was best to leave the four people involved.

Over the last few days, Jenissi and Leo had gotten close. Both understood what all of this meant. In Guardian world, anyone who was unfaithful was subject to ridicule and excommunication whereas in the wolf community having multiple partners was celebrated because a man could have many children to carry on his blood line. The two worlds were colliding in it was Jenissi's baby. They wouldn't know for a fact until Ji Hoo did the test, but the doctor was waiting until his patient was healthier.

But it was Jeongmin who was carrying the burden. He was the one essentially raising his two sons alone while his wife recovered, and there was a possibility he could raise a wolf child as well. He didn't know if he could come back from that. He had fought to get this far with his mind intact but now it was being threatened again.

He just didn't know what to do. The love he had for the woman curled up at his side told him that he would be okay, but the fact that it was another man's child told him he wasn't perfect at all. He didn't want to share his wife with another man, and he didn't want any other children other than his calling her mom.

Baye shifted and rolled into his hip. Her jaw hit it and she groaned in pain. It took a couple of minutes before her to become aware of where she was. She rolled to her back and looked up. Her eyes met his and she smiled. He couldn't fight the smile that crossed his face as she looked at him. Sighing, he slipped down the bed and took her into his arms. When she was situated, he ran his fingers through her hair.

"You know you should sleep," she said as she nuzzled her face into his neck.

"I know, but at the moment I can't. I don't know what you're going to do," he answered honestly.

"Do you want me to terminate it?"

He thought hard about it. "Would you respect me if I asked?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. It hasn't happened. There's no need to speculate on something that's an unknown."

"I don't want to lose your respect." He shifted until he was hovering just over her. "I'm sorry I blamed you. No one deserves what happened. I understand that you did what you had to survive. I probably would have done the same."

"That's all well and good, but I know you're still mad at Leo and Jenissi. That's not fair, and you know it."

He ran a hand through his hair. "What do you want me to do?"

"My brother is coming up for a visit next month. I plan to return to New Zealand with him."

Jeongmin's throat worked. She was leaving? Why hadn't she said anything before now? This was a decision they should make together. It was their family they had to deal with. They had to overcome this obstacle. How could they do that separated?

Baye knew he was upset again. It had been nearly a month since he had thought he had lost her, and now she was telling him she was leaving again. Truth be told she really didn't have a choice. The Guardian Council was going to be in New Zealand and she had been summoned to see them. It was going to be an all out war because they were going to demand she terminate the baby or claim that Leo was the father when she knew better. She may be the Wild Power, but she still was a subject under the Council. She couldn't just do as she liked.

Sighing, she rolled out from under him and slid off the bed. Ignoring the mandatory crutches she was supposed to be using, Baye held on to the wall as she left the room. Walking down the hall, she knocked on the next door. A sleepy Donghyun opened the door then beckoned her in. He flipped on a lamp then sat her down in a chair to get her off her feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to you since everything happened."

"Do you still have that lawyer friend of yours?" she asked.

He sighed and crossed his arms, pectoral muscles flexing in the process. He had a habit of not wearing a shirt when he slept, the same as Jeongmin. She had seen him in various stages of undress over the last few months.

Curious, she reached forward and touched him. Her fingers skimmed his chest. Where they trailed, goose flesh popped up in their wake. Donghyun was still affected by her touch even though he knew she was his friend's. But like she knew when she tried this little experiment, there were no romantic feelings for him. He was just a man who was sitting shirtless before her.

"I already called him," he said after he settled down. "I did so after Ji Hoo hyung told me what was going on. He said he will be available for you at any time. He can even make a house call."

He leaned forward and took her hand. "Noona, he's hurting just as much as you are."

"I'm really not hurting, Donghyun. I know what they were trying to do. I know what they wanted to prove. Does it bother me that people will go to extremes to get what they want? Yes. Am I angry and hurt? No. I know that none of this was my fault. I hurt more for Jeongmin than I do for myself. I brought the two men who slept with his wife into this group. Now one of them is this baby's father and there's nothing he can do about it."

Donghyun sighed and rubbed his forehead. "How can you be so freaking well-rounded that you see everything from every angle?"

She didn't answer him, instead staring not directly at his chest but level enough that he thought she was. She was in deep thought and the only thing he could do was rub the back of her hand until she finally came back to him.

"I'm going to terminate my parental rights to this child," she said suddenly. "I can't terminate it and I won't give it up to someone I don't know. I can only do this. It's the only thing that will bring Jeongmin any peace."

"He won't have peace, Noona, if that child lives here," he advised gently.

"Do you know why Woo Bin Oppa reacted the way he did? Do you know why he punched Jeongmin in the face?" Donghyun shook his head as he bit his lip. "When Woo Bin was twenty, he and his then girlfriend were taken captive by the then Darklings and tortured for a month. It's the reason everyone lost their minds. That story wasn't as happy as this one. You think what happened to me is bad. What happened to Song Woo Bin is even worse. The woman he was going to marry and who carried his child was killed in front of him. He tried to get to her but they buried an energy sword in his gut. Unlike Leo, Woo Bin was violated in front of his girlfriend, and like me, she didn't blame him. But after she died, he blamed himself. He should have been well-trained and ready for that situation."

"You really need to be angry."

She shook her head, bringing her captured hand up to rest her head on it. "I'm too tired to be angry. All I can do is wait. He'll talk when he's ready."

"What if he asks for a divorce?"

Donghyun watched the thought run through her tired eyes and he knew the answer before she told him.

"Then I will give it to him without an argument. He can even take the twins. I don't want to hurt him anymore."

Sadness ripped through him as he watched her eyes close and she slipped into sleep again. She was so selfless. Jeongmin better realize how lucky he was because if he divorced this woman, Donghyun would never be his friend again.

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(

A YEAR LATER

Ji Hoo stared at the computer screen in shock. This couldn't be right. Last time he checked Kim Song Ji was the strongest Alpha in Seoul. This shouldn't be going on.

He continued reading, noting that the dates were from a few weeks prior. Things had happened and no one had been informed. He wondered if the Councils even knew. They had to go through all of them to do anything. It kept the balance of things even.

It had been a year since the fateful day Baye and Leo had gone missing and everyone else had had to watch as they were beaten and abused for two weeks. They had done what they had to do to survive. It had been the toughest time for everyone after they had been brought back, but the hardest thing had happened between the four people it really affected.

The only person who had had been completely calm about the whole situation was the person it had affected the most. Baye hadn't said a single bad word against anyone. She had gone to counseling like she had been advised and had done really well. She had kept the baby, steadfastly refusing to abort the child.

That had caused a huge strain between her and Jeongmin. She had gone to New Zealand with Ravi when he brother had come to retrieve her. They had stayed for three months as the investigation had taken place. During that time, the couple had talked things through as much as they could being separated. Luckily, neither one had yelled nor screamed nor pointed fingers.

When she and Ravi had returned, she was noticeably bigger. And that's when the problems arose. First her legs gave out and she had been chair bound. Next she had gotten stung by something and had gone into anaphylactic shock. Her body had nearly aborted the baby on its own but somehow she had held on. And last but not least, she had had another seizure. Ji Hoo had wanted to abort immediately, but Baye had refused.

Donghyun had been on her side the entire time when it seemed like no one was. Even the wolves had become wary of her decisions. Hojoon had been the only one to stand with her and Donghyun against everyone. They had had plenty of vocal argument over the course of a few weeks.

Baye had finally gone into labor prematurely at the seven and a half month mark. Ji Hoo hadn't stopped the contractions and had delivered a surprisingly healthy and fully developed baby girl. True to his nature, Jeongmin had been there the entire time she had been in labor. He still hadn't agreed on the whole thing, but he hadn't held it against her at all.

That had been four months ago. Since then, Baye and Jeongmin's relationship had mended and they were able to be safely intimate. Ji Hoo hadn't tied Baye's tubes because he had known she wouldn't have been able to handle the anesthesia. The twins had turned one and had been getting into everything. It was a crazy habit everyone in the house had gotten used to.

"Jenissi, can you come in here a moment?" Ji Hoo called.

It took a moment but the Alpha of the wolf pack appeared in the office with his daughter draped across his arm. Hyun Joo was nearly four months old and had been doted on in the house more than Jeongmin's twins.

After the baby had been born, Baye had shocked Ji Hoo and Jenissi. Months prior, the DNA had come back to prove that the wolf had been the biological father. Baye had kept it quiet up until the time of the birth. After she had come home from the hospital, she had pulled Jenissi, Ji Hoo, Donghyun and Jeongmin into the office. Her lawyer had been waiting with her. No one knew what she had done in the months she had been gone.

As soon as they had been gathered, she had taken out a pen and had signed a piece of paper. She had handed it over to Jenissi and had waited for his reaction. He had looked at her in shock and she had just nodded. She had signed away her parental rights to her daughter. They had realized it had been her plan all along. She wasn't going to raise the baby as her own, but she would help raise her as part of the bigger family. Jenissi had signed immediately, and since then, he had been a devoted father.

"What's up, hyung?" he asked immediately.

"Have you talked to P-Goon's sisters?" Ji Hoo asked. The other man shook his head. "Apparently, your adoptive father was killed in a duel, and Xero and Yano's father has taken over the role of Alpha."

Jenissi didn't seem surprised. "He'll be a better one than Kim Sang Ji. He's always been a kinder man than the one who took me in. Hansol and B-Joo won't go to the funeral."

"What about their mothers?"

"They'll be taken care of out of respect for their sons. It's customary." He turned his head towards the kitchen. "You better go stop Noona from breaking Jun Pyo hyung's toes. I hear her threatening him."

Sighing, Ji Hoo stood and rounded his desk. Jenissi followed him to the kitchen to find a wheelchair bound Baye chasing Jun Pyo around the kitchen with Jae Mi squealing in her lap. Jun Pyo looked terrified as he ran from the zipping woman. Ji Hoo didn't know what he had done, but he did know Baye would burn him if she got the chance.

"That's enough you two morons," he said as he stepped into the room. Baye looked at him with hatred in her eyes. "You better control that banding or I will sedate you. What happened?"

"Dumbass over there decided that he was going to unlock the wheels while I was trying to pick up Jae Mi," Baye growled.

Ji Hoo looked at his friend. "You have a death wish don't you?"

Jun Pyo gawked. "I thought they were unlocked. I didn't want her to get hurt."

The older man shook his head. "Whatever. Hansol and B-Joo look like they had lunch ready. Come on. Let's eat because we have a lot of work to do if we're going to convert the house next door."

Everyone sat around the table. Jeongmin passed his younger son to his wife as he sat down beside her. Their relationship was back to how it had been a year ago. Everyone had gotten better. It was amazing to look around and see his chosen family back to where it had been before all hell had broken loose. Would it be the same? Of course not, but every pack shifted and changed as blood ebbed and flowed through their veins. It was how the pack mentality worked, and they would continue to work with it as long as they could.

THE END.


End file.
